Love, A Simple Duty
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Blaine and Kurt live in 1881, a time where they can not even hold hands in public without fear of rebuke - or worse. How will their love progress in this different time? AU, Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**I'm very anxious posting this. It's so strange to write in write in a different time period and AU. It's nice to make the AU things up, but I do want to stick to the time period as much as possible. **

**I should preface this: This fan fiction is based on a fanart by 'miryah' on DeviantART. I'll post a link on my profile for anyone who wants to check it out; it's fantastic. I asked if I could write a fic based on it and she said go right ahead. I have to say, I was so intrigued at how the Klaine relationship would work in the late 1800's. I hope you enjoy this!**

**GLEE**

"_Thou wouldst be loved?- then let thy heart_

_From its present pathway part not!_

_Being everything which now thou art,_

_Be nothing which thou art not._

_So with the world thy gentle ways,_

_Thy grace, thy more than beauty,_

_Shall be an endless theme of praise,_

_And love- a simple duty._"

Blaine, lying on his stomach, rested his chin on his hand and looked down at the page of the book of poetry lazily. The book lay open on the naked back of Kurt, a few rays of sun filtering in and illuminating his pale skin.

"You should never stop reading poetry," sighed Kurt, clutching the pillow and his head turned toward Blaine. "You can make those boring words sound interesting."

"Poe's words are hardly boring, sir," commented Blaine, turning a page absently. Blaine's hand fell from the page and onto Kurt's skin, his fingers languidly tracing patters down his back, raising goosebumps on the boy's milky skin.

Blaine loved the mornings that he and Kurt could wake up together in the same bed, talking and reading together, or on more than one occasion, continuing actions of the pervious night into early afternoon. The days that Kurt's father and new stepmother were out of town on some sort of business and Kurt's stepbrother Finn stole away to Miss Berry's home for the night as well. Blaine moved the book from Kurt's back and threw it on the ground behind him. Leaning over, his sheet slipping lower on his torso, he kissed the spot in between Kurt's shoulder blades, making him shudder.

"I love you," Blaine whispered. The very words could only say behind closed doors, where only Kurt could hear them. The words that he wish he could say while holding Kurt's hand in the park, or at one of his father's gala dinners.

"I love you," Kurt replied softly, twisting in the sheet as well and pulling Blaine's face down to his, their lips meeting in a searing kiss.

From downstairs, the large grandfather clock in Kurt's family room rang out twelve times, causing Kurt to break the kiss with a sigh. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his hand resting on Blaine's cheek. "They'll be back soon. And your family will be expecting you soon."

Blaine sighed, the air fanning Kurt's hair back slightly. "You're right." He grabbed Kurt's hand, brushing his lips across the soft knuckles.

Kurt was the first out of bed, slipping into his trousers, then shirt. He was buttoning his vest when Blaine said, almost absently, "Kurt - do you think there will be a day when we can hold hands in public? When we could…get married?"

Kurt stopped at the second to last button on his crème colored vest. His aqua eyes found Blaine's hazel ones, with more sadness than Blaine could bear to see in them. "If that day ever does come, Blaine," said Kurt, his voice breaking. "I don't think I will be alive to see it." He picked up his navy blue suit jacket from the ground, where it had been hastily thrown earlier last night, and shrug his arms into it.

"Why do you dismiss it so easily?" asked Blaine, swinging his legs over the large bed and picking up his own articles of clothing.

"You know what the church says about us, Blaine," said Kurt, almost angrily. "I attend it every Sunday, just as you do, and week after week we are told that two men lying together in bed is wrong. If we were to come out as homosexual, we could be killed, Blaine. I would love to live in your world, of rainbows and good things, but I don't. I live in a small town in 1881, where you are expected to marry a nice girl and make lots of babies."

Kurt sat on a chair near his wardrobe, his eyes following Blaine as he clumsily put on his clothes. He sighed once, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was rude."

"Rude, maybe," said Blaine, walking over to his lover, kneeling in front of him and taking his hand. His shirt still wasn't buttoned and his hair was probably a mess, something he should fix before traveling back home. "But you're right, I suppose. I wish you weren't, but you are."

Kurt and Blaine were silent for a long moment, until Kurt opened his eyes again, sparkling with tears. "What if my dad expects me to marry soon, Blaine? Miss Brittany S. Pierce has been over for dinner on more than one occasion. She may be a…loose woman, but a woman none-the-less. What if my dad is setting something up with her father?"

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. "We'll get through that if the time comes," he said calmly. "Isn't Miss Pierce involved, on occasion, with Miss Lopez?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, but they are rumors. No one can prove that." Kurt sighed. "And people mostly ignore it and push it under a rug."

"Kurt, I love you," said Blaine suddenly. "And I won't let anyone take you from me, even a woman." Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek tenderly, then he stood and continued to dress.

"You could stay for something to eat," said Kurt as they walked down the stairs, their hair put back together from the long night.

"I won't impose," said Blaine. "And though I am your best friend, I don't want your father or Carole to get suspicious. I've been over when they return from long trips many times."

Kurt frowned and looked down at the ornate rug in the entry. "I think my dad already knows…"

Blaine started, looking at Kurt with wide eyes. "Are you certain?"

Kurt shrugged. "I can't know for sure unless I ask him, of course. But I feel like he knows…" Kurt sighed and shrugged again. "I don't know."

"But he doesn't seem…angry?" asked Blaine, holding Kurt's hand loosely.

"I don't believe he is."

"That's surprising," said Blaine. He sighed and grabbed his hat from the coat rack, placing it on his head. "I'll see you back at Dalton, I suppose. I love you." Blaine kissed Kurt one more time before opening the front door and rushing down the stairs. He turned when he got to the Hummel's gate and waved at Kurt, who was still standing in the doorframe, frowning.

Blaine had walked to Kurt's house instead of taking his family's transportation. He supposed he could flag down one of the public carriages, as his house wasn't exactly close to Kurt's house, but he wanted time to think.

Blaine spent a little over an hour walk back to his house thinking and dreaming up a world where he and Kurt could be happy together, publicly. He would marry Kurt in a heartbeat if he could. Cement their love on paper and spiritually. He wondered if they would adopt a child. Grow old together.

In the end, Blaine arrived back at his home, a large one near the edge of town, somewhat depressed. He opened the front door and stole into the home as quiet as possible.

"Mr. Anderson, I see you're back late," said the Anderson's house keeper, Marie. She had an accusing frown on her face.

Blaine smiled back, as charmingly as possible. "Hello, Marie. I was just at Kurt's house last night. It was late and I felt like I shouldn't be walking home. I hope I didn't worry you. I did leave a note of where I would be."

"I received it," she said, still frowning. "I think you should go up and change. Perhaps clean up a bit. Your father is expecting company tonight and you should look like you didn't spend the night in a brothel, young man."

Blaine flushed. Apparently had hadn't fixed his appearance enough for Marie. He couldn't think of a good excuse, so instead he hurried up the stairs to his room. He was in the process of picking clean clothes form his wardrobe when he realized he had left his book of poems at Kurt's house. Blaine sighed and took a fleeting look at the telephone he had in his room, then thought better. Kurt's parents would be home by now. He would pick up his book some other time, or Kurt would see it and give it to him at school tomorrow.

…..

Once Kurt watched Blaine disappear around the corner, pass the few people milling around outside, he shut the door and sighed. He climbed back up the stairs and to his room, frowning at the state of his bed. Somehow, most of his pillows had fallen to the ground and the only cover still on the bed was the sheets.

Blushing, Kurt began to make up the bed to a decent state. He was on Blaine's side of the bed when he almost tripped over something. He leaned down and picked up that silly book of poetry that Blaine carried with him almost everywhere. He rolled his eyes and sat it on top of his school things; he would return it at school tomorrow.

Once his bedroom was in a decent state, Kurt cleaned up and changed his clothes. Sometime when he was getting dressed, he heard the front door open and close.

"Kurt?" came Finn's voice, pounding up the stairs.

"In my room, Finn," said Kurt, sitting in front of his mirror to do his hair.

"Oh hey," said Finn. "You keep yourself busy last night when I was gone? Sorry to leave you like that."

Kurt tried to keep his blush at bay. Thought Blaine and he had been together for over a year, secretly of course, and their physical relationship had been going on for many months now, he still couldn't quite get used to it. "Yes. I kept busy. How was Rachel?"

"Well," said Finn.

"I hope you didn't do anything that your mother would frown upon - we don't need another incident like the one with Miss Fabray."

About a year and a half ago, Quinn Fabray had caused quite a scandal. She had been in a courtship with Finn, though it wasn't quite so serious yet, but had ended up with child. At first, she had been trying to blame Finn, but it turned out that Noah Puckerman, a boy with a shady reputation for seducing the married women in the town, was the true father.

At first, Quinn was going to be sent away to a home for unwed mothers, but she was taken in by the Jones family, under the wing of Kurt's best friend Mercedes. Though they didn't have much, being a family of color, Quinn seemed happy there. When she had her child, she gave the girl up for adoption and the issue had been forgotten.

Finn had blushed at Kurt's words. "You know Rachel wouldn't let me do anything like that. Her caretakers wouldn't allow it either. I slept in the guest room."

Rachel had probably been a case similar to that of young Quinn. She had been adopted by Hiram Berry, an unwed man that wanted a child to care for. Tom Johnson was a close friend of Hiram since they were young, and moved in to help care for the girl with him.

Of course, the rumor around town was that Hiram and Tom were homosexuals, a rumor that Kurt himself knew to be true. Rachel had confided that in him early in their strained friendship. Kurt had not worked up the courage to talk to the two men, like Rachel had suggested (she said she knew he wasn't like all the other boys, and in fact reminded her of her fathers, which is what she called them behind closed doors).

Kurt wondered idly if he should tell Blaine about Rachel's fathers. He was sure Blaine would take comfort in what they had made of their lives. Obviously, it was far from the public display of love that Blaine had in his dreaming head, but it was something.

"Yes well, that is the respectful thing to do," said Kurt absently.

"Did Blaine stay over last night?" asked Finn, leaning on the door frame. He was so tall, his head almost touched the top.

Kurt fumbled for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, he did. We had homework and it ended late."

"Hmm," was all Finn said.

"Your mom and my dad will be home soon," said Kurt. "Maybe you should go clean up."

"Sure," said Finn, shrugging and pushing himself off the door frame and walking down the hall to his room.

Kurt's dad and Carole arrived home within the next hour. Burt helped Carole with her coat before taking his own off and hanging both on the coat rack, his large had along with it.

"How was your trip?" asked Kurt, standing on the bottom step hesitantly.

"It was good, son," said Burt. "I think we got a good amount of work done."

Kurt's father was a mechanic, who worked on making automobiles more accessible to the public. He and others were still working on making them more reliable.

"The train to Columbus was a bit uncomfortable, though," said Carole, walking into the sitting room, looking quite exhausted. "Very crowded."

Kurt actually liked Carole. A year ago, she had been very unfashionable, still a widow mourning over her first husband's death, who died while in battle during the War of The States. Then Kurt gave her subtle advice on woman's fashion, changing her drab, listless dresses to more colorful dresses with flowing petticoats and stylish hats. He was also the reason why Kurt's dad courted the woman. It had been a fruitless attempt to get closer to Finn, whom Kurt had a crush on.

In the end, of course, Kurt hadn't actually done anything. Even told Finn he liked him, because Kurt knew that he was straight and he just couldn't tell the other boy that he was homosexual. What if his reaction was less than friendly?

No, the only people who knew were Blaine, obviously, and Mercedes Jones, his good friend.

Kurt sighed, watching his dad follow Carole into the sitting room to relax after the long trip. Kurt always had dreams of telling his family about Blaine and about himself. There was always a part of Kurt's mind, however, that scared him away from it. What if they all shunned him? What if Carole disagreed with it, but his dad didn't, causing a rift between them, or vice versa?

"Have you had lunch yet, dear?" called Carole from the other room, startling him from his thoughts.

"No," he called. "I can get everyone something." He was already on his way to the kitchen. Kurt did cook a lot for the family, ever since his mother died and the nanny Burt had hired for Kurt left after a year. Sometimes people would remark that a young man in the kitchen was a recipe for disaster, but Burt didn't seem to mind. He couldn't cook at all and loved it when Kurt made his late-wife's old recipes perfectly.

"That sounds perfect, dear," said Carole from the other room.

Kurt got to work, putting something together in the kitchen, his mind still creating scenarios of what would occur if he came out to his family.

**TBC**

**And yes, you read that right. I'm actually doing a multi-chapter fic! I'm usually one to do oneshots, but I figured this would be more suited for more than one chapter. **

**Feedback is welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. It took a good amount of time to get this out, but I hope you like it!**

**GLEE**

Before Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy for boys, he had attended Jefferson, which was much nearer to his house. It was a relatively large school, with over 50 students in attendance. It was a secondary school, which was somewhat unusual for their time for so many to attend. Many of the classmates that Kurt had been with since grade school at quit school a few years ago to go to work.

Jefferson was filled with young people whose parents wanted them to have more education, and in fact, usually went on to a university.

Which is why Kurt was always surprised when David Karofsky always showed up to classes everyday.

To be far, Karofsky wasn't the idiot boy he always seemed to be when in the halls, usually terrifying other students. He wasn't stupid or slow, in fact, he did rather well in school, but it still didn't help that he was a bully.

Kurt had been a part of the school's choir, which included a handful of the boys from Jefferson and also some young women from the girls' school across from Jefferson. The choir wasn't exactly the most popular club to be in, but people usually tolerated them.

Not David Karofsky.

It seemed like Karofsky hated Kurt. He would push him around and make fun of him. It was something that usually wasn't seen in school, at least their own, this kind of bullying.

It had been a few weeks after meeting Blaine, while spying on Dalton's choir, that everything with Karofsky suddenly took a surprising turn. Kurt had hurried after Karofsky after he had pushed him while on his way to class. Kurt found Karofsky in the washroom of the large home, that had been converted into a school.

Kurt had not been proud of the words he said to the larger boy. It had been cruel. Most of it regarding to how Karofsky wouldn't become anything after school, not smart enough to continue to university or anything of value.

"You will stay this ordinary boy for the rest of your life!" Kurt had shouted, his finger jabbing the taller boy's chest.

Then the surprising thing occurred. Karofsky's hands were gripping the sides of Kurt's face roughly and his lips were suddenly on his. Kurt couldn't move, too shocked by this move to do anything.

The fact that this was his first kiss was one of those reasons. The second being: Karofsky was like him? Homosexual? Before meeting Blaine, Kurt was sure he was the only one in town (besides Rachel's caretakers, but that was only rumor).

Blaine and Kurt finding that each were homosexual was no easy task. Though Kurt had somehow suspected that the other boy was, he couldn't just come out and ask. What if he was wrong? It could mean the exposure of his sexuality.

It had been Blaine that asked Kurt instead. He had dismissed Wes and David when they were having coffee at Dalton and hesitantly asked.

Kurt had cried. He never thought he would meet another boy that was like him. Someone he could talk to, ask questions or confide in. It had been like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. The world looked brighter, because he wasn't alone in the world. Blaine had become a good friend; a confidant, since that day.

This was different. The fact that there was another boy remotely like him, and that boy was Karofsky, made his shoulders grow heavy.

Kurt took a gasping breath for air when Karofsky's lips were gone from his. He stood, gapping at the other boy. Karofsky looked suddenly terrified.

"You - you - you can't tell anyone about this," he said, his voice raspy. "I apologize for - I didn't mean to -" Karofsky's eyes were wide with fear. "Please don't tell."

Kurt stood there, dumbstruck. Did Karofsky not know that Kurt was also…did he just think that he had kissed a straight man and that he would soon tell everyone?

Kurt knew that fear. Last year, when Kurt had fallen for Finn, he thought about kissing the boy. The problems that would arise would bee to much. Finn was straight and would feel contaminated, as Karofsky probably thought Kurt felt.

"No," said Kurt, his own voice hoarse. "Karofsky I won't…" Kurt's face softened. "I know what it's like. I'm…" Kurt's eyes flickered to the doorway of the washroom. He'd never said anything like this out loud, in such a public place. "Let's just say, I'm like you."

Karofsky's face was impossible to read. It was filled with some sort of happiness and also relief. Still, there was fear.

"That doesn't mean I'm not angry," whispered Kurt. "I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone about me. And don't you dare ever kiss me again. You're a bully and I will never," Kurt's index finger poked into Karofsky's chest again. The threat probably lost some ground, for his hand was shaking. "Never see you that way."

The disappointment in Karofsky's face was evident this time. Kurt couldn't bare to see it. He rushed pass the boy, to the door. At the last moment, however, he turned and looked at the boy with as much sincerity as he could.

"If you ever need to talk, however, a friend of mine, as well as myself, will be here."

It looked like, for a moment, Karofsky would accept the offer. Then his face morphed into a mask of anger.

"I don't need your help, Hummel. And never speak of this. Ever." His tone was deadly and Kurt found himself rushing from the room.

…..

This event had lead to Kurt attending school across town at the private boys school, Dalton. Kurt couldn't pass by Karofsky everyday, knowing that the horrible boy had stolen his first kiss and couldn't even accept who he was, enough to get help and advice from others like him.

Of course, Kurt missed his friends terribly. He even missed choir practice - the times when Mr. Shuester, the choir's advisor, would give Finn and Rachel all the solos and Kurt had to fight for his voice. It wasn't like he got solos with the Warblers, the Dalton choir, but it was the principal of things.

The move in his education did bring him and Blaine closer. It was only a month later that they began their tentative relationship. It started slow and unhurried. Behind closes doors, they held hands and pecked kisses on each other's cheeks. It was many weeks before Kurt felt comfortable with a true kiss. The most fantastic thing was that Blaine accepted this; Kurt had broken the promise with Karofsky and told Blaine about the invasion of privacy.

Blaine had known to be gentle with Kurt at first, especially in the physical aspect. He, too, was new to all of this. They both learned to love each other at the same time, a combination of give and take that lead them to where they were today: completely comfortable with each other and completely in love.

Kurt walked up to the statue of James Dalton, the founder of the school and scanned the courtyard for Blaine. Only a few other students were milling around, disappearing into the building for the start of the school day. He and Blaine always met here before going off to class.

After a few minutes, Kurt spotted Blaine and couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. He couldn't see Blaine without a feeling of complete happiness consuming him.

"Good morning," said Kurt as Blaine stepped closer to him. They stood a safe distance away from each other. It was like some sort of torture, having to abstain from physical contact when in public. All Kurt ever wanted to do when he saw Blaine, before class, after class, when he was singing in choir, was hold his hand or kiss his cheek or lips. He wanted to drag him closer to his body and never let go…

"Hello, Kurt," said Blaine, a small smile on his handsome features.

Grinning, Kurt took the top book off the stack he was carrying. "You left this at my house, sir," he said with amusement, looking around for a moment before winking discreetly. "It would be in your best interest not to forget it next time."

Blaine smiled at him, taking the book and putting in on top of his own. To most, Blaine probably looked completely at ease at this moment; a smile and an air of confidence, but Kurt knew better. There was something in that smiled that faltered just a bit and there was something in Blaine's eyes that didn't sit right with Kurt.

Kurt took a small step forward, wanting to place his arms around Blaine, but stopped at the last moment. Instead, with sad eyes, he asked, "Is there something amiss, Blaine?"

Blaine's smile wavered, then completely wiped off his face. He looked around, noting the amount of other boys walking around them and shook his head. "Later, Kurt."

Kurt wanted to protest. He wanted to demand to know what was bothering Blaine this moment, but he just followed Blaine inside, to their classes.

For most of the day, Kurt's thoughts were on Blaine. He worried that maybe something had happened to his family, but no, Blaine wouldn't be at school if that was the case. He wondered, for a moment, if Blaine was going to stop things between the two of them…but Kurt knew that was silly after a moment of panic. Blaine loved him. The conversation they had had yesterday certainly proved that.

Instead, he waited out the day, imaging more and more ridiculous reasons as to why Blaine had had that expression on his face.

Finally, after what seemed like much longer than usual, school was dismissed by the professor. Kurt gravitated to Blaine. Thankfully, everyone knew they were good friends and didn't question the amount of time the two spent together. Kurt was also glad that they didn't have choir practice on Mondays.

"Where are we going to talk?" asked Kurt in a low voice. Blaine frowned, walking out of the school house silently, Kurt at his heels. "_Blaine_," Kurt said, stressing the syllable.

"Kurt, calm down for just a moment," hissed Blaine, stopping suddenly. Kurt ran into his back with a soft groan. Blaine reached out and steadied him, frowning at his own actions. "I apologize," he muttered. An older man, with his wife's arm linked through his own walked by them at that moment with an air of disappointment.

"In my day, gentlemen behaved like gentlemen," he said, staring Kurt and Blaine down. "There is no need to be in such a hurry."

"Sorry, sir," said Blaine, his hand leaving Kurt's arm immediately.

"We apologize, ma'am," said Kurt as well, nodding to the woman on the man's arms.

The man "hmmp-ed" in reply; the woman nodded to Kurt slightly, and then walked away together. When they were away, Blaine sighed, turning back to Kurt with a frown. "Could we possibly go to your home? If it is empty, that is…"

Kurt paused in thought for a moment. His father was going to be a work until late, most likely, Carole was liable to go to a friend's house for some conversation and Finn was just as likely to accompany Rachel home after choir. He nodded and began walking. "My home is fine…" Kurt was still unbelievably worried about what Blaine had to tell him.

The two boys arrived at Kurt's house in good time. When he entered the door, Blaine shutting it behind him, Kurt called for Carole. He didn't hear an answer, but to be on the safe side, check both the sitting room and peaked into the master bedroom.

"It's clear," he said, walking down the hall to his own room. Blaine was already there, sitting on the bed and staring dejectedly at the floor. "Blaine, dear, what is it?" asked Kurt in a soft voice, sitting next to his lover.

Blaine remained silent for an immeasurable amount of time. Kurt decided that rushing him wouldn't be fruitful, so instead waited, one hand resting on Blaine's back and the other lightly on his knee. Finally, Blaine spoke in a low tone, his own hand placed on Kurt's.

"Last night my mother and father said there was something important they wanted to speak to me about. After dinner, we retired to the sitting room and…they said that since I was to be 18 in just a few months, I should seriously start considering what my future will hold," he began, his eyes still on the floor.

Kurt's stomached clenched. The future. To Kurt, it was a horrible word. At least in the present, he and Blaine could be together, but in a few months, what would it be? They could perhaps attend the same university, but what then? No, the future was unstable. The world had control of the future, and the world hated what Kurt and Blaine were.

Kurt knew he would not like what Blaine had to tell him.

…..

Blaine sat, impossibly still, on the chair in the sitting room across from his parents. His mother, dressed in an impeccable dress, though she hadn't left the house today, sat on the couch, her hands folded together. His father sat beside her, his moustache twitching. He did that when he had something important to tell people, and right now, the important thing had to do with Blaine's future.

Future. Sometimes, the word could be filled with such hope to Blaine, other times, like now, it seemed to bring nothing but fear.

"Father, I thought I would attend Brown next year for my education," said Blaine, trying to dodge the look his father was giving him. "Perhaps another school. Then take over the family business when ready."

His father nodded once, tightly. "Yes, son, I still feel like this will be the best course of action for you." Blaine held in the sigh of relief. He and Kurt had certain plans. University would be a way to be together, in some way, outside of this town. "But I don't want to focus on your educational future - I want to focus on your personal future."

Blaine's blood ran cold at this and he was sure he paled slightly. "Personal?" he asked.

"Dear, we know that you said you wanted to focus on your schooling," said his mother calmly. "And that you would rather not be involved with a girl until after you have a good hold on your future, but I feel like you need to rethink this."

"A man should have a life for himself by the time he reaches adulthood," said his father gruffly. "A wife and maybe children. Though it is important to be successful with your career, Blaine, a man needs to be successful in the home, too."

Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. On one hand, he could. He should have known this would happen at some point, especially after Kurt had expressed his fear that his father was going to make him approach Brittany with a courtship. But Blaine honestly thought he had more time…

"What…what are you suggesting, exactly?" asked Blaine, his voice tight.

"We would like for you to enter a courtship, officially," answered his father. "You still have many months left of this school year, as well as the summer before university. Depending on how well it goes, perhaps you could marry the girl before you begin school."

_Marry_. Marry a _girl_.

Blaine felt sick.

No, he wanted to shout. No. He was all but in a courtship with Kurt. He loved Kurt. _Kurt _was the _man _he wanted to marry, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't possibly enter a courtship with a woman. For one, it would be cheating on Kurt. Secondly, it was a woman. The thought alone made Blaine's stomach drop.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, father?" said Blaine automatically.

"Were you listening to me?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. Blaine must have missed something as he had his panic attack.

"I'm sorry, I was just…thinking," he said. "What did you say?"

"I said that I have recently been speaking to Judy Fabray," said his father. "I'm sure you heard of the…incident last year with her daughter, Quinn as well as her divorce with her husband." There was a tone of disapproval in his father's voice. Divorce was very much frowned upon, although Blaine knew for a face that his father had never thought highly of Quinn's. "Because of these things, Quinn is finding it hard to acquire a husband."

His father sighed. "You would be surprised at how little eligible young women there are in this town for wives, Blaine. Quinn, her lapse of judgment a few years ago aside, is still a good woman. Her family isn't hard off, even with the split from her father. She is a good Christian woman who has made peace with God. I also want to do Judy Fabray a favor and help her out."

"It would be almost impossible for her daughter to find a respectable match otherwise," said Blaine's mother. "So far her only other prospect is the Evans and their son Samuel, but they are so new to our town and Judy isn't sure she should let her daughter near him."

"So, Blaine, we would like for you and Quinn to enter a courtship," said his father, looking him straight in the eyes. "What do you say, young man?"

Blaine wanted to say a lot of things. He wanted to say that he loved Kurt. He wanted to say that there was no way he would ever marry Quinn Fabray, not that he didn't like the girl; he had spoken to her a few times when spending time with Kurt's former classmates. No, it wasn't anything against her personally, if only her sex.

However, Blaine said none of these things. Instead, he said what his parents expected him to say, because if he didn't, their suspicion would excel. If he didn't, he could possibly be disowned, or his response discounted and instead forced into it anyway.

No, Blaine said, with surprising calm, "I would be honored to court such a lovely young lady."

And so his father talked about setting up a meeting with both Judy and Quinn in the next coming days and Blaine could only nod and smile politely, all the while wishing he was in a warm bed, Kurt's arms wrapped around him.

….

"No."

Kurt's voice broke. His eyes were brimming with tears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"They can't. They just…"

"They can," said Blaine sullenly. "You know they can, Kurt. Nothing I could have said could have changed their minds."

Kurt knew this. Of course he did. He knew how one was suppose to interact with one's parents, especially Blaine's. They were to be handled with downcast eyes and a, "Yes, sir" close on the lips.

"Kurt," came Blaine's voice, surprisingly faint. Kurt saw this his eyes were too filling with tears, a few escaping and cascading down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Blaine…" Kurt put his arms around Blaine, pulling him closer to his chest. Blaine's hands clutched at the fabric of his jacket, which was sure to be dreadfully wrinkled, but Kurt pushed that thought away. Blaine cried into the crook of his neck, hot, wet tears clinging to Kurt's skin. "Blaine, it's not your fault. I don't blame you."

"But Kurt," Blaine cried, trying to control his tears and failing. "If I court Quinn, I'll be cheating on you. I can't possibly live with myself if I do that…"

"Blaine, it's not a real relationship," said Kurt firmly, trying to believe himself. "It doesn't matter what happens between you and Quinn, because you and I will still be what we are: in love."

"Are you sure?" said Blaine in an almost childlike tone.

"Absolutely," said Kurt firmly. "Besides, your courtship with Quinn will be nothing like our brief courting. You will have a supervisor on your outings with her, and will hopefully never have to kiss her, but for a few pecks on the cheek. Especially with her history."

There was a silence between the two, Blaine's tears slowing until all was left were quiet sniffles. Blaine held on to Kurt all the same.

"I was hoping you would understand," said Blaine quietly, after a long moment. "I thought you would, but I couldn't be sure."

"If there was anything to be sure of, Blaine, it's you and me," said Kurt, his hands working their way lazily through his gelled hair.

Blaine chuckled, brining his lips to kiss the spot of Kurt's neck that was drenched in his own tears. A shiver went through Kurt as Blaine continued to press feather light kisses to the sensitive skin on his neck. Then, Kurt brought his hands to the sides of Blaine's face, pulling his lips to his own.

His face was still wet with tears and the salty residue stung his lips just a bit. "I love you," Blaine mumbled, lazily kissing Kurt in between breathy words.

"Nothing is going to change," Kurt said, practically inhaling Blaine; his scent, his lips, his breath. He was hastily reaching for Blaine's coat, unbuttoning it as quickly as he could. In turn, Blaine was nearly tearing Kurt's tie off.

Both coats were thrown to the floor in a matter of moments, the clinking of the pocket watches in them meeting as they hit the ground. "That better have not gotten scratched," said Kurt, breaking away from the kiss for a moment. Blaine's lips went down to Kurt's exposed neck as he tried to unbutton his top. "That pocket watch belonged to my grandfather."

"What does that matter right now?" asked Blaine, finally reaching the end of the buttons, pulling Kurt's shirt off and then working on his own.

"Fair point."

Kurt and Blaine had been together in bed many times before. This part of their relationship had been in place for many months now. It had been a big decision for the both of them. Being raised in the church, they both had been told to wait until marriage for sex (though this wasn't as seriously stress for men as it was for young women).

Their first time was as romantic as Kurt could have imagined it to be. There was awkwardness, of course, and a great bit of fear on Kurt's behalf, at least, but they had made it through. Later that night, they had laid in each other's arms, glowing in the love they had just performed. Kurt had never felt closer to another person in his life.

Other times, it had been pure passion and need. They were so used to each other's bodies at this point, that they were so open to each other, it was like breathing.

Then there were times like this, where they offered each other to one another as a comfort; a way to say that they would be with each other no matter what happened in the world. It was just them, together; skin meeting with very pleasant results, loud moans and soft sighs. A kiss pressed against Kurt's forehead, gentle and a gesture of love as they lay together in only Kurt's sheets.

Kurt held Blaine in his arms, their legs tangled together and skin sticking together where it touched, which was as many places as possible. Blaine breath tickled Kurt's chest as he held him, its even rhythm comforting his nerves.

He wasn't sure how they would get through this courtship, exactly, but he was sure they would.

**TBC**

**Yes, yes, some drama coming out…**

**Feedback would be lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And finally, the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this. I was typing furiously at my computer, this chapter is so intense. Or at least, I hope it is!**

**GLEE**

It was with regret that the two boys got out of bed and began to dress. Kurt picked up his pocket watch with a frown, turning it over in his hands.

"Any scratches?" asked Blaine, who was buttoning his vest.

"No, thankfully," said Kurt has he slipped the watch into his pocket. "Good Lord, Blaine, you're useless sometimes." Kurt walked over to the other boy, taking his hands off his own buttons and finishing the job. Then he reached up and straightened his bowtie. Blaine reached up and grasped Kurt's hand in his.

"I love you," he said, bringing one of Kurt's pale hands up to his lips and brushing them against his smooth knuckles. Kurt shivered, stepping closer to Blaine, trying to close up the distance between them.

"I love you," sighed Kurt, pressing his forehead to Blaine's. He kissed the other boy once, then stepped away quickly, dropping their hands. "But…you probably need to be going," he said, his eyes drifting to the ticking clock on his mantle.

Blaine sighed, reaching his hand up to fix his hair a bit before nodding. "Yes, I know." His eyes flickered to the door before landing back on Kurt with a steeled dedication. He took two steps forward and grabbed his lover's hand in his again, ignoring Kurt's protests that his family could be home at any moment.

"Kurt Hummel, I want to promise you something," said Blaine, his voice so intense that Kurt stopped speaking and instead looked at Blaine with rapt attention. "I promise you that one day, I will make love to you and we won't have to worry about…after. I promise that one day, we'll be able to stay in bed all day if we wanted to, kissing and loving and talking with each other for hours and hours. One of us doesn't have to hurry away, as if ashamed of what we just did."

Kurt opened his mouth, eyes wide. "I'm not ashamed of -"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands, pulling him a bit closer. "I know you are not ashamed, Kurt. I know you're not ashamed of yourself or me. You're the most proud boy I have ever met." Blaine took a shaky breath. "I just want to promise you that one day, we'll have a life together that will be one of love and free of worry."

Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes sparkling with tears and yes, doubt. Blaine could see that. For Kurt, it was hard to believe that he and Blaine could have this life that Blaine talked about. Instead of voicing his concerns, for Kurt knew that Blaine knew them, he nodded. "I would like that," he said, squeezing Blaine's hands in return.

…..

Kurt sat in the sitting room of his house, reading one of his favorite books, _Little Women_. He relished in Jo's dreams and adventures.

All was quiet in the home, save for the footsteps he could hear from upstairs from time to time. Kurt didn't much care for who the belonged to, though he was sure Finn was home.

_"How still the room was as they listened breathlessly,_" Kurt read. "…_how strangely the day darkened outside, and how suddenly the whole world seemed to change, as the girls gathered about their mother, feeling as if all the happiness and support of the lives was about to be taken from them_."

Kurt's eyes raced on the page, ready to turn it in a few lines when the footsteps became louder, actually breaking through his reading haze. Kurt looked up just as his father and step-mother walked in, smiling at him.

"Kurt," said Carole, who sat next to him on the couch he sat on. His father took a seat across from him in his favorite chair. "We have something we want to discuss with you."

Despite their smiles, Kurt's heart leapt uncomfortably, mostly in fear. He shut his book slowly, putting it on the table in front of him. "What about?" he asked slowly.

"You know how Finn has been in a courtship with Miss Rachel Berry for many years now," said Carole, putting a hand on Kurt's knee. "And that they will probably be married soon?"

Kurt's heart stopped it's erratic beating. This was about Finn, which made him feel much better. "Of course," said Kurt with a nod. "I'm quite happy for them - I know how much Rachel loves Finn, and how much he cares for her." It was true. Any fool could see how deep Rachel and Finn's love was for each other, though they had their disagreements.

Carole's smile was warm. That's what Kurt liked about Carole, and in fact, one of the reasons he was so open to Burt marrying her; her kind smile. "Kurt, honey, your father and I want that for you."

And suddenly, Kurt's heart was racing again, because this conversation was suddenly about him. About his happiness. More specifically, his happiness in love.

"Oh," was all Kurt could say, trying to keep his cool. Kurt risked a glance at his father, who was watching him and Carole with…interest?

"If you would agree to it," said Carole, interrupting his thoughts. "We were hoping you could enter a courtship with Miss Brittany Pierce."

Kurt stared at Carole, speechless. All he could think was: Was this the week that all parents decided that their sons should enter courtships? Blaine was only told by his parents about his impending courtship two days ago, and now here Kurt was, getting the same conversation from his family.

"You do like Miss Pierce, Kurt?" asked Carole, a look of concern on her face. "She was in choir with you when you went to Jefferson, yes? And when we've had her over for dinners, you seem to get along well. We didn't want you to court someone you didn't know or like as a person."

This would have been very comforting under other circumstances. Kurt had known many young girls and boys that were forced to marry people they had never met in their lives. The fact that his parents seemed to want his approval would have been welcomed to Kurt, had he been normal.

"Kurt?" It was the first time in the conversation that his father had said something. Kurt's father was a man of few words. Kurt looked over at his father slowly. He looked concerned. "Son, you look pale. Is there something wrong?"

Kurt didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to run from the room, lock himself in his room and never come out. He wanted to scream at his parents. Tell them no. Tell him that he loved Blaine.

"I…I can't."

This is what Kurt ended up saying; what ended up tumbling from his mouth. His eyes were burning and Kurt feared that he would begin to cry soon. The reality of the situation was hitting him suddenly and making him feel dizzy.

"Can't what, son?" asked Burt.

"I can't court Brittany and I certainly can not marry her one day," said Kurt, his mouth suddenly dry. These words were falling from his mouth almost without thought. He just knew that this couldn't happen. He couldn't do what Blaine was going to do and court a woman. He just couldn't.

Burt and Carole stared at him, more than a little confused. "Why not?" asked Burt.

There was something in Burt's eyes that made Kurt want to tell him the truth. That he couldn't marry Brittany because she was a girl.

Kurt remained silent. Suddenly, no words would come to him.

"Kurt," said Burt slowly. "We're not upset that you don't want to marry Brittany. It's obvious that you don't love her. I know the importance of marrying someone you love, kid. You have to spend the rest of your life with this person, and if you don't want to know, you'll never want to."

"It's true, sweetheart," said Carole, who was reaching up and smoothing back Kurt's hair. Kurt closed his eyes and flashed back to when his mother would do this to him when he was a child. "We were asking you what you thought. If you don't want to, it's perfectly fine."

"But son," said Burt. "We would like to know why…you seem very upset."

Suddenly Kurt's chest seemed tight. His breathing heavy and quick. His heart beat more times than he could possibly count, loud in his ears. In that moment, staring at his father, he felt like he should give his family the benefit of the doubt and trust them. He should tell them who he was and be honest.

To be perfectly honest, Kurt didn't believe he could keep the secret to himself anymore. It hurt too much.

"Dad," began Kurt, his voice breaking. "I can't marry Brittany. She's a nice girl and I do love her - she's probably one of the sweetest girls I know. But I can't see her as a wife because…" Kurt was shaking. He had dreamed of saying these words for years. "I'm already in love with some else. And I am…" Kurt left out a shaky breath and didn't make eye contact with his father. "I'm a homosexual."

This was not a dream. Kurt had actually said those words, the words he had wanted to tell his father for years.

"Oh." Carole said, mostly a reflex to the shocking news. Her hands didn't leave Kurt in disgust, which Kurt took as a good sign. Kurt couldn't bare to look at his father, however. He didn't want to see hate or disgust there.

There was an unbearably long silence to follow Kurt's confession.

"Kurt. Kurt, look at me."

Kurt forced his eyes up at his father. The first the he noticed that there was no hate in his eyes, which gave Kurt some hope. The second thing he noticed was that it was more sadness on his face.

"Kurt I…I'm not going to pretend to be shocked, because I think some of me has always known you were different," began his father. This was one of those times when Burt Hummel was not short on words or meaning of them. "I'm…almost disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier. You have to know, Kurt, that I love you just the same."

"Dad," said Kurt, his voice breaking and the tears already raining down his face. "You have to know why I kept it from you. If I were to tell anyone on the street this, I would be hated. Maybe shunned or beaten….I don't know. And I was afraid that you would hate me, too." Kurt felt the pressure on his leg increase. Carole was still holding him.

"Kurt," said his father, his tone full of disappointment. "I'm not some person on the street. I'm your father. When you were born, your mother and I swore you were the most handsome child to come into this world and that we would love you till the day we died." Burt sniffed - from emotion or just an intake of breath, Kurt wasn't sure, but he figured it was the former. "Your mother kept that promise, I intend to as well. It doesn't matter to me who you love, Kurt, even if I'm uncomfortable with it. I could never hate you."

Kurt found himself standing and stumbling across the space to his father, leaning down to hug him tightly. His father hugged him back just as tightly. They had never been this physically close since Kurt was a child, but Burt knew that Kurt needed this, at least for now.

"Thank you," Kurt sobbed out. "Thank you."

Finally Kurt detangled himself from his father, smiling at him and falling back beside Carole with a sigh. Carole reached up with her embroidered hanky to wipe away some of Kurt's tears.

"Carole," began Kurt, looking at the woman who he considered to be his second mother. "I hope…I hope you don't regret calling me your son."

"Never," she said simply, a small smile on her lips.

Kurt took a few more calming breaths, accepting the hanky and drying his face. When he handed it back to Carole, she took it and then his hand.

"Kurt," she began. "You said something else…you said you were already in love."

Kurt's heart jumped in his chest. He had said that, he thought, looking back on his confession.

"Oh dear, you don't have to elaborate if you don't want to," said Carole immediately. "I understand how hard telling us must have been for you. Really, you don't have to tell us more."

Kurt looked from Carole to his father's. Never before had Kurt thought he would be having this conversation. He never thought he would ever be able to tell anyone of his love for Blaine. Suddenly, Kurt didn't want to keep anything bottled up anymore.

Kurt back to the other day, when Blaine had said something about being ashamed of what they did together. Naturally, neither of them were truly ashamed, but the way they were forced to act made it seem like they were also being forced to be ashamed of each other.

Kurt decided that he didn't want secrets with his family any longer.

"No," said Kurt. "I want to tell you." He smiled and gripped Carole's hand tightly. "I never thought I would ever get to tell you and have such a warm response," he said, voicing his thoughts. Carole gave him a smile that told him to 'please, go on.'

"I'm in love with Blaine," said Kurt, the words pouring from his mouth. His heart jumped excitedly in his chest. Never before had he made such a confession, but to Blaine himself. A look of realization dawned on Carole's face. Kurt looked over at his father. He, too, seemed to put all the dots together. All the times that Blaine was here at the house, the times that Kurt spoke of Blaine and so many other moments that revolved around the other boy.

"Oh dear," said Carole, her smile growing. "That's…well, I guess that isn't so unexpected, is it?"

Kurt laughed and nodded. He was so happy, he thought he could start crying again.

"Are you…together?" It took Burt a moment to get the word out. Kurt could tell he would be struggling with this for quite some time, which hurt Kurt for a moment, before cursing his thoughts for being so quick to judge. Most fathers would probably be forcing Kurt on the street at this moment, or beating them within an inch of their lives. His father was listening to his love life with another man. He should be happy. And he was.

"We are," said Kurt slowly.

"How long?" asked Carole.

"We've been courting for over a year," said Kurt, a small smile on his lips. "First, we began as friends - best friends. It was a comfort to have another person who was like me, and Blaine felt the same way. Then we…we felt more for each other than just platonic feelings." Kurt choose his words very carefully. He didn't want to scare his family with too much information on their relationship.

"That's beautiful," said Carole and Kurt could tell she meant it.

"I'm glad you found someone like you, Kurt," said Burt. He still looked overwhelmed, but that was to be expected. "And Kurt…thank you for telling us. Finally."

"I'm glad I did," said Kurt. "It hurt to keep this from you."

Burt nodded and stood up, walking over to put a strong hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to write a letter of apology to the Pierce family and to tell them that Kurt will be unable to court Miss Brittany for personal reasons. Hopefully they will be able to find another eligible young man for her."

Kurt wondered if he should mention to his father that Brittany and Santana Lopez were rumored to have a romance together, but then decided he didn't want to have his father fall over dead prematurely and didn't bring it up.

Burt disappeared from the room, leaving Kurt with Carole.

"Kurt," she said after a moment of silence. "Do you feel comfortable telling Finn about this?"

Kurt's stomach dropped. He hadn't thought of that. "I…I don't know." Finn would be the only peer he had ever told of this, if he didn't count David Karofsky, which he did not.

Then again, Finn was his brother now, and if the rumors were true, Finn was around two homosexual men all the time at Rachel's house. Perhaps he would take the news well.

"If you need time, I understand," said Carole softly, as if reading his thoughts. Kurt nodded silently. Maybe he would wait a few days and then see how he felt about the subject. "Kurt," Carole began again. "I hope that the next time Blaine comes over, we could sit down and speak to the two of you. Though you've been courting for a year, it's not exactly proper for those in a courtship to never speak to the parents about it."

Kurt smiled wryly. "Carole, our courtship is anything but 'proper', you realize?"

"Yes, yes, I realize that," she sighed. "Regardless, I'm sure your father would like to talk to Blaine now that he knows he is more than just a friend."

Kurt was suddenly nervous about the prospect. He hoped his father wouldn't scare Blaine. He also hoped neither his father or step-mother would find out just how improper their courtship really was. In courtships, the members of which were rarely left alone without some sort of chaperone to discourage too much inappropriate physical contact.

To say that Kurt and Blaine had broken that rule would be a grand understatement.

"I understand," Kurt said finally. "I'm sure Blaine will like that someone knows of our relationship and actually approves." Kurt smiled fondly. "He always dreams about telling people."

Carole patted Kurt's cheek warmly and then stood, excusing herself.

Kurt found that he could not return to his book, his attention on other things. What Kurt really wanted was to tell Blaine of this development as soon as he could. The more logical part of him knew that he wouldn't be able to until tomorrow and certainly not at school.

Sighing, Kurt brought his book to his room and readied himself for bed. That night, when Kurt laid in bed, unable to sleep; because of excitement or apprehension he wasn't sure, he began to weep quietly. He had told his family the truth and things seemed better because of it. He couldn't believe this was real.

In fact, Kurt expected to wake up the next morning from this dream. It seemed too good to be true.

….

The next morning, when Kurt awoke and made his way down stairs to eat breakfast, Carole hugged him extra tightly and Kurt knew that it had been no dream.

**TBC **

**Yes, Kurt has come out to his family! I don't know if I was planning this so soon, but it just happened this way. The same way it took up most of the chapter. I thought about getting to some Blaine POV, but the "coming out" scene turned into a monster, so I left it at this. I really hope I hit the mark with it.**

**Feedback is appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm surprised with how quickly I wrote the next chapter. What can I say? I was inspired! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. The song is called "I Cannot Sing to Night". It's a ballad by Mrs. L.L. Deming (1864). It was a challenge finding a song from the 1800's and in the end, I couldn't find any sort of sound recording. So I tried to imagine what the melody and tempo would be. I hope you like this chapter!**

**GLEE**

The ticking clock was the only sound in the room; a steady _tic-tic-tic _that was beginning to match the beat that Blaine's index finger was tapping out on his knee. His eyes flickered around the room, the Fabray's sitting room that was tastefully decorated; to the bookshelf, where Blaine tried to read the titles from across the room and over to the paintings above the large fireplace. Anywhere but Quinn Fabray.

When Blaine had returned home after school, he had been rushed back out of the door by his parents, saying that they were to have their visit with the Fabrays. Blaine's stomach had dropped instantly and he wish he had gone to Kurt's house for a few hours before returning to his own. Though he knew the meeting was going to happen soon, he had thought he would be notified before hand so he could talk to Kurt about it.

No, this had not been the case. Now he found himself in the Fabray's sitting room, across from Quinn and her mother. His father stood behind the couch he and his own mother sat on, a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy we could come to an arrangement, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," said Mrs. Fabray. She was holding her daughter's hand and had a genuine smile on her face. Blaine remember his father's words: that Mrs. Fabray had been having a hard time marrying off her daughter.

He suddenly felt a stab of guilt. He couldn't marry her daughter, either.

Blaine's eyes finally landed on Quinn. Quinn was a beautiful girl; Blaine could see that. Her silky yellow hair was up in a complicated braid with a few tendrils of curls escaping in the front. She was a slender girl with pale, delicate skin only a few shades darker than Kurt's. The bodice of her dress hugged her frame nicely, and if Blaine hadn't known for a fact himself, he would never know that the girl had been with child over a year ago.

Blaine knew that, objectively, Quinn would be a good wife. She was kind from what he gathered with his previous interactions with her and had a lovely singing voice.

Blaine was also comparing every thing from the curve of her neck (Kurt's was sharper and thicker) to the rise of her cheeks (much too high; Kurt's were a delicate and gradual rise) to Kurt. Blaine wished he was staring across the room into Kurt's expressively blue eyes. Eyes that turned colors with his mood and Blaine often feared he would get lost in if he stared into them for too long. He didn't think that Quinn's hazel eyes were unattractive, they just were not the ones he wanted.

"Blaine is such a handsome boy." Blaine was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Mrs. Fabray's voice. She was smiling happily at him and Blaine sheepishly smiled back. "And I hear that he's quite the scholar."

"Yes," said his mother, her voice positively brimming with pride. "Blaine has always been a diligent student. He's sure to make us proud one day." His mother patted his knee twice.

"Quinny enjoys school as well," said Mrs. Fabray. "She disliked having to be home schooled for a time…" She paused awkwardly and moved on quickly. "But really, I think it improved her thirst for knowledge. It gave her more time to study certain subjects. She also learned how to play the piano."

He could practically feel his father grinning behind him. "Blaine has been a pianist since he could properly sit on the piano bench," he laughed. "I'm sure we would all be interested in hearing Quinn play something."

Quinn flushed. "I'm sure I'm not as good as Blaine would be, sir."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you're enchanting," said his father.

Mrs. Fabray put a hand on Quinn's knee for a moment, her eyes expressing the silent command - to get up and play.

Quinn rose to her feet, everyone in the room following the action. Quinn lead them through the hall to a large room with a few couches, all positioned to face the piano near the center of the room.

It was a handsome piano. Upright with polished wood and well taken care of. Quinn slowly walked to the piano and pulled out the bench, sitting down and smoothing out her skirt. She looked down at the keys frowning as the adults all sat down on the couches.

"What will you be playing for us, Quinn?" asked Blaine's mother in an excited tone.

"I was thinking of a song called '_I Cannot Sing to Night'_," said Quinn slowly. "But it has words to go along with it…"

"Blaine dear, do you know the song?" asked his mother.

"I've heard of it," said Blaine slowly, knowing where this was going.

"I have the sheet music and lyrics here," said Quinn quietly, timidly making eye-contact with Blaine. Her rosy cheeks darkening as Blaine walked over to stand beside the piano, close enough to the girl to read the lyrics.

"Oh dear, we do get a show," said Mrs. Fabray with enthusiasm.

"I'll sing the first verse," said Quinn quietly, not daring to look at Blaine again. "And you the second."

"That sounds all right," said Blaine, nodding once. He couldn't help the thought that he could be singing with Kurt right now.

Quinn's thin fingers danced across the keys, a slow melody that built up from soft tones and growing in intensity; yet keeping a slower pace. After a moment, Quinn opened her mouth a began to sing.

"_I cannot sing that song to night,_

_For in its words and music dwell._

_While all your hearts seen gay and light_

_To me a sad and fearful spell."_

Like Blaine remembered from seeing New Directions perform before, Quinn had a sweet sounding voice that rang out clearly. The song and its melody seemed to fit her delicate demeanor.

"_For tis the song I used to sing,_

_For him when all was hope and truth_

_Before I know that time would fling_

_One shadow o'er my happy youth,_

_Before I know that time would fling_

_One shadow o'er my happy youth_."

Blaine's heart jumped at the lyrics. It seemed like most anything reminded Blaine of Kurt. He couldn't help but think how Kurt would sing this song, perhaps a key higher and his eyes looking into Blaine's own.

Blaine tore his attention away from his thoughts and to the page sitting on the piano's sheet music ledge. Quinn was almost done with the break between the two verses. Taking a deep breath, Blaine jumped into the song.

"_I would repress the rising tear_

_Then ask me not to sing that song._

_It tells, how hard it is to part_

_From those to whom, we fondly cling._

_Its notes find echo in my heart_

_That song I cannot dare not sing_

_Its notes find echo in my heart_

_That song I cannot, dare not sing_."

Blaine found that he liked this song. It's melody was slow and soothing and the words seemed to fit into his life nicely.

As Blaine began the last two lines of the song, Quinn's voice hesitantly joined him. While Blaine didn't think they harmonized as well as he and Kurt harmonized in song (or in any part of their lives, really) it still was a pleasant sound, their voices meshed together.

"_Its notes find echo in my heart_

_That song I cannot, dare not sing_."

Quinn finished up the last few notes of the song near the left of the keys, then delicately laid her hands in her lap. She looked up at Blaine shyly, smiling. Blaine felt the need to smile back at her.

The three adults in the room clapped politely for the pair. "That was beautiful, just beautiful," said Blaine's mother.

Blaine extended his hand to Quinn and helped her stand from the bench. Quinn cautiously placed her small hand in his, flushing slightly. Blaine smiled tightly, thinking about Kurt's hand in his.

"Blaine's voice is stunning," said Mrs. Fabray. "And so beautiful with my Quinn's."

"Very true, Judy," said Blaine's father. "It's obvious that any child they have will have an angelic voice."

Suddenly the subject of having children with Quinn made Blaine's blood cold and suddenly more uncomfortable than before. That was saying something. Blaine dropped Quinn's hand abruptly. He didn't miss her confused frown.

Thankfully, the matter was not brought up again. Instead, the Andersons began to express the need to get back home for dinner. Mrs. Fabray graciously invited them to dinner.

"We couldn't possibly overstay our welcome," said his mother. "We were only meant to come over to introduce the new couple officially."

"But we must plan a dinner, and soon," said Mrs. Fabray. She was handing Blaine's father his hat once they arrived at the front door. Quinn grabbed Blaine's coat and held it out for him shyly. Blaine turned around and quickly shrugged his arms into the coat. He felt Quinn's dainty hands smooth the coat across his back.

Blaine stepped away from the girl and in turn helped his mother with her coat.

"They were quite nice, weren't they Blaine," said his mother as they walked away from the Fabray's home.

"Yes, mother," said Blaine automatically.

"And just think, dear," said his mother, linking arms with him and patting him fondly on his triceps. "Mrs. Fabray will make a lovely mother-in-law."

Blaine tried to keep the smile on his face, not letting the dread he was truly feeling leak past it.

….

"Blaine, I told them."

Obviously, the plan that Kurt had elected earlier this morning about waiting until the two were alone and not in a busy courtyard had flown out the window the moment he saw Blaine walking over to him. In that moment, Kurt wanted to throw his arms over Blaine's neck and weep into his shoulder out of happiness.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Blaine. Kurt couldn't blame him for not understanding; he had been so off the cuff and more or less had shouted out his words, blurring them together.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm apologize. I didn't want to…spring this on you like that. Let's just say that I have some good news…." Kurt's eyes flickered around the courtyard. "Let's meet for lunch and I'll explain it."

It was now Blaine's turn to worry most of the day on what Kurt had to tell him. By the time they were sneaking into an empty classroom as their classmates went to lunch, Blaine feared the worse.

The two boys sat on a desk together, holding hands hesitantly, ready to spring apart if the door were to open. "What is it?" asked Blaine, almost breathless.

Kurt wasn't sure were to begin. "Last night, my parents came to me and suggested a courtship with Brittany Pierce," he found himself saying. Blaine's face fell.

"Oh, Kurt," he all but moaned. Blaine reached up and placed his rough palm on Kurt's cheek. Kurt almost lost himself in his touch, but then shook his head away from Blaine's hand.

"No, you don't have to be sad," said Kurt with a smile. "Because, unlike your own parents, they asked my permission. They were interested in knowing if I could love Brittany before I married her. I told them no, I couldn't. And then…" Kurt faltered for a moment. "They asked why."

Blaine's face was unreadable. He had a suspicion of what Kurt was about to say - but that couldn't be possible, could it?

"So I told them," said Kurt softly, the tears welling up in his eyes again. "I told them who I really am and that I was already in love with someone…with you. And they didn't hate me for it."

Blaine stared at Kurt in amazement. His words from the other day came to him_…"I know you are not ashamed, Kurt. I know you're not ashamed of yourself or me. You're the most proud boy I have ever met_."

In his heart, Blaine knew that if either of them would tell their parents the truth, it would be Kurt. He was so much braver than himself.

"Kurt," Blaine choked out and for the first time, Blaine realized that he was crying. Blaine drew Kurt into his arms and hugged him as tightly as he dared. "Oh, Kurt, I can't believe it," he said.

"Neither can I, really," said Kurt honestly, his voice muffled by Blaine's chest. Blaine pulled away from Kurt regretfully. Kurt's eyes were sparkling with tears and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. He laughed and brushed them away. "They still love me," Kurt said in an awestruck voice. "Blaine…they still love me."

"I knew they would," said Blaine confidently. "Your father is a good man. If anyone would love you regardless of who you choose to love, it would be him. And of course Carole…"

"Carole wants to meet you," said Kurt suddenly.

"I've met her before," said Blaine in confusion.

"I mean as my…." Kurt wavered. What could he possibly call Blaine in casual conversation? "Lover" wouldn't do in front of his parents, thought Kurt with a blush. "Betrothed" would not do either, because despite the love he and Blaine had, they weren't not going to be married any time soon. "As my courted," Kurt finally settled on.

"Oh," said Blaine. Then a smile spread across his face. "I would like that," he said shyly.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's and they sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "So," said Kurt. "How's everything with you?" he laughed.

Blaine wanted to laugh, but then the memory of last night came to his mind and instead he frowned. Kurt saw and pulled back from his forehead, his smile also disappearing. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"My parents and I went to the Fabray's house last night," said Blaine slowly. "To meet them officially and…well, set my courtship with Quinn in stone, I suppose."

Kurt's look was, predictably, one of heart break. "Oh." He looked out the window at the empty courtyard. "How did it go?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light.

"Not horrible," said Blaine. He grabbed Kurt's hands and squeezed them lovingly. "If you don't put into account that I wished it had been you sitting across from me. I swear that I couldn't stop thinking about you all night. Quinn is a beautiful girl, but she does not hold a candle to your own beauty, Kurt."

Kurt looked over to Blaine and smiled forlornly. "That's sweet, Blaine," said Kurt, but Blaine could tell it was only a half-hearted comment. Blaine sighed. He looked at Kurt's sad eyes and wanted to take that hurt away. He didn't want Kurt to be jealous of a girl he would never love.

Blaine leaned over and captured Kurt's lips in his own. It was a slow build up of heat, searing and alive. It was a gesture; one that Blaine hoped would reassure this gorgeous boy across for him that it was he who Blaine loved. Just him.

"It will only ever be you," Blaine murmured into Kurt's lips. "Only you, Kurt."

Blaine hoped that Kurt's silence was a good sign.

**TBC **

**Another chapter down, this time with more Blaine (since last chapter was heavily Kurt centric). I hope this lived up to expectations! Feedback is appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up. I feel horrible for the wait! **

**Oh and some people have addressed some ways the things I've written don't really mesh with real history (I cover this later, in the ending AN) and let's just say that it's poetic license and I don't really care if it's completely historically correct. **

**GLEE**

The Hummel house hold was completely silent. This was actually a strange thing for the newly assembled family. Usually, Finn would be making some sort of noise, be it his heavy feet walking around the house or bringing a classmate over to spend time with. Finn, however, had been ushered out of the house at Carole's urging. They still hadn't told Finn about Kurt yet, though Kurt knew it would be coming, soon.

Other times, Kurt would be playing piano or singing, sometimes with Carole. Kurt's hands were too nervous to play, however, and he felt like his throat had closed in on itself.

Kurt didn't know why he was so nervous. His dad and Carole had met Blaine plenty times before today, but he supposed now it was different, now that they knew how Kurt felt toward Blaine, and he to Kurt.

"Is Blaine going to be arriving soon?" asked Carole, looking up from her needle point. His father looked over his newspaper.

"Any minute now, I suppose," said Kurt, looking over to the clock. It was Saturday and his family had wanted Blaine to come over, just to talk about the situation in front of them. Kurt also suspected that his parents wanted to know who their son (or in Carole's case, new son) had come to love.

After a few more minutes in silence, the doorknocker sounded from the front of the house. Kurt jumped up and hurried out of the room before Carole was able to put down her needlepoint. Kurt arrived at the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door, smiling at Blaine immediately.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said, stepping inside and slipping off his had. Kurt grabbed it and hug it on the coat rack, then helped Blaine out of his jacket. "I was nervous and it took me longer than usual to get ready."

"It's fine," said Kurt. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one nervous," he admitted.

Blaine chuckled, then leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Burt cleared his throat from the doorway, causing both boys to jump in alarm. "It's nice to see you again, Blaine," said Burt.

"And you as well, Mr. Hummel," said Blaine, walking over to shake Burt's hand. Then he took Carole's hand and kissed it. "Mrs. Hummel."

"Hello, Blaine," said Carole with a broad smile. "We have some snacks set up in the living room. Come on."

The group of four walked to the living room, Kurt squeezing Blaine's hand in a comforting gesture; or maybe it was _for _comfort. After a few minutes, they were all sat down, Kurt next to Blaine, a healthy distance away, and Burt next to Carole, across from the couple. Carole had passed out beverages and snacks. Now, they were all looking at each other politely, making small talk.

"How are you doing in school, Blaine?" asked Carole.

"Well, Mrs. Hummel," he said, smiling one of his charming grins at her. He always had adults eating out of the palm of his hand with that grin. "I'm very excited to be going off to university soon next year, so I'm working quite hard now."

"Where are you planning on going, dear?"

"Perhaps Brown," said Blaine with a small shrug.

"Kurt is considering Brown, as well," said Burt, a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we've both been looking at schools together, dad," said Kurt with a small smile.

"Hmm," said his father, taking a bite of a lemon square that Carole had made.

"Kurt tells us that you've been…together for quite some time," said Carole. Kurt had to give her credit; she seemed at ease with this whole situation.

Blaine turned red. "Yes, ma'am. We were good friends for quite a while before…pursuing more, but yes, for over a year now we've been in a courtship of sorts. Obviously, it isn't exactly an official courtship," said Blaine quickly, looking over at Burt. "It's usually custom for parents to arrange them and obliviously we've never had supervised outings…" Blaine coughed and looked down.

"But with respect," said Kurt suddenly, looking from Blaine to his father. "I consider it an official courtship….in my heart." Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him, but he choose not too look at his lover's eyes. He knew that would be too much right now. "I know that our courtship will never lead to anything substantial. We'll never be wedded or recognized publicly…" Kurt's eyes watered. "But I do hope that you can support our courtship and relationship as much as possible."

There was a tense silence in the room for a long moment. Kurt was afraid he had said too much. His family, up until this point, had been accepting. Almost _too _accepting…maybe this would push them over the edge. They could decide that he was absolutely repugnant and cast him out of the house. Then tell Blaine's family about him and….Kurt didn't want that.

"Kurt," said Burt gently. "I love you. I will support you in whatever you do. You need to know that."

Kurt's heart could have stopped at that moment. He let out the breath he had not known he'd been holding. He also heard Blaine do the same. Kurt risked a look at Blaine, who was smiling softly in his direction.

"This is going to take some getting used to, however," said Burt with a firm tone. "Just yesterday, I thought my son was…well, just my little boy. To know that he's been in a relationship so long….it does a lot to a father, you have to understand. There is also the fact that, to the public, we can't acknowledge our courtship."

"We understand," said Kurt. "We've had to deal with that for months and months. We know that no one can know…and go to great lengths to keep it that way."

Burt nodded. "Good, because I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Or you for that matter," he said, looking over at Blaine with a nod. "Who knows what people would do if they found out."

Kurt shivered, images of hell fire and angry members of their church suddenly filling his mind. Kurt had thought of people finding out often and every time, it was only bad thoughts that he imagined.

"Hopefully no one will say anything about Kurt remaining single for a while," said Carole idly. "He will be going off to university and we can always say that he is focusing on his studies. Thank goodness the Pierces will understand our withdrawal of our offer."

This mention made both Kurt and Blaine frown. While Kurt was happy that he didn't have to pretend to be involved with Brittany, but Blaine didn't have that luxury.

"What is it?" asked Carole, noticing the boys' frowns.

Kurt looked at Blaine, as if to ask him permission. Blaine nodded. "I'll tell them," he said slowly. He turned to Kurt's parents, worry lines present on his forehead. "I regret to say that…I'm involved in a courtship. One outside of the special courtship Kurt and I hold."

Burt frowned and Carole looked confused. "I assure you," said Blaine quickly. "I am not in it by choice. My parents told me that I was to marry Quinn Fabray one day, most likely this summer, before I go to school." Blaine sighed and frowned. "My father feels like it's a favor to Mrs. Fabray. Since her husband left her, she had been having troubles giving Quinn away…I couldn't refuse, obviously, without telling my family the truth. And so…it's official, as of a few days ago. I'm courting Quinn Fabray."

"Oh dear," said Carole softly, looking sympathetically at Blaine and then Kurt. "I know that many times, people enter courtship that aren't exactly based on love…rather status or necessity, but this is…well, horrible. I'm sorry, Blaine."

"I'm full of regret," said Blaine. "It feels wrong, for one, as if I'm betraying Kurt's trust. I also…feel horrible for leading Quinn along. She's a nice girl and deserves a good husband. That isn't me, however. I could never give her what she wants. In the end…" Blaine's face suddenly crumbled. "I don't want to marry her. I couldn't possibly live my life with a woman…a person I didn't love. Not with Kurt."

Kurt scooted over on the couch, resting a hand on Blaine's back and another on his knee. "It will be fine, Blaine," he said in a soothing voice. "We'll figure out something…"

Really, Kurt didn't have the answer. As it was, Blaine would be marrying Quinn. It didn't matter how much neither wanted it. What could they do?

"I'm sorry to hear that, son," says Burt gruffly. "I wish there was something I could do…"

"I know there isn't," said Blaine, regaining some composure. "Something will happen, for better or worse," he said with a grimace.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"It was very nice having you over, Blaine," said Carole as they walked to the door. She grabbed his coat and helped into it. "We must do this more often."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Hummel," said Blaine, grabbing his hat and toying with it, not yet putting it on. His eyes flickered from Burt and Carole to Kurt.

"Come on, dear, let's leave these two alone," said Carole, putting an arm through her husband's.

"Carole," said Burt with a frown. "It's not proper to…"

"Hush now," said Carole, pulling him from the room.

"I really like Carole," said Blaine softly when they were alone. "She's…more supportive than I think anyone else will ever be."

"I can only hope that my mother would have been like that," said Kurt, taking Blaine's hand in his own. "I'll miss you."

"I'll be seeing you again for school," said Blaine with a smile. "In just a few days. I'm not yet out the door. How could you miss me?"

"I always miss you," said Kurt, taking a step closer to Blaine, wrapping his arms around the other boy. They settled against each other in a familiar way, two pieces of a puzzle. It almost felt strange to be doing this, knowing that there were other people just another room away. "Sometimes I miss you when you're still right next to me."

There was a comfortable silence, Blaine's breath tickling his neck. "I know how that is," said Blaine softly, nuzzling his lips on the tender flesh of Kurt's throat. He kissed a spot just above Kurt's collarbone.

"Sometimes, when we lay together," said Kurt in a low voice. "And we're just holding each other and on the edge of sleep, our breath syncing up together…I miss you. I have this longing for you, even though you're right there. I just want to hold you closer and never let go…because I wonder if we'll ever be in the same situation ever again." Kurt swallowed and gripped Blaine tighter. "I'm afraid I'll never see you again."

Blaine returned Kurt's fierce grip with the same need. "I feel the same, all the time," he said, his voice thick. "But I have to push that away and just believe that this isn't the last time."

Kurt hiccupped. "I'll have to remember that," he said, shyly stepping away and breaking their embrace.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, leaning into to kiss him chastely. "I love you," he whispered.

"Forever," sighed Kurt against his lips.

"Forever," repeated Blaine firmly.

~.~.~.~.~

Blaine and Kurt sat on Blaine's bed, kissing as if they would never get enough of each other. The school week had been long and difficult. Blaine had not gotten the chance to come to Kurt's home after school, nor Kurt to Blaine's, and obviously they couldn't even touch each other at school. They hadn't gone this long without some sort of physical contact in months.

It was positively stifling.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, clutching him close, his fingers already moving up to Blaine's tie. "Kurt," Blaine said, his hands tightening around Kurt's small waist.

Then, a loud knock came from downstairs, causing Blaine and Kurt to separate instantaneously, their blood suddenly running cold. "Who is that?" hissed Kurt, jumping up and hurrying over to a mirror on the other side of Blaine's room. Blaine followed him and they both tried to fix their appearances. Thankfully, they had not been home very long so little actually damage had been done.

"I have no clue," said Blaine, finding his hair presentable. He hurried down stairs, Kurt behind him. He took a sudden left, however, when Blaine went straight to the door. Blaine could hear Kurt digging though his school bag and setting books on the table. An alibi, of sorts.

Taking one last calming breath, Blaine answered the door, putting a small smile on. There, in front of him, was Mrs. Fabray and Quinn.

Quinn was dressed in a very nice dress, a lovely yellow color that looked beautiful on her skin. Her hair was in its usual style and she smiled when she saw Blaine.

"Hello," said Blaine after a moment of pause. "What do I owe this pleasure?" asked Blaine.

Mrs. Fabray frowned. "You do remember that you and Quinn were scheduled for an outing today, Mr. Anderson, do you not?" asked the older woman with a raise eyebrow.

"I do not," said Blaine slowly.

Mrs. Fabray looked at Blaine for a long moment. "Are your parents here?"

"No, they are not."

"Your mother said she would be chaperoning this first date," said Mrs. Fabray.

"I don't know what to say, Mrs. Fabray," said Blaine with a frown. "My parent's usually aren't so forgetful. I sincerely apologize."

"I can't chaperone myself," said Mrs. Fabray, looking back on the street. "I'm just on my way to a temperance meeting. I couldn't possibly leave Quinn and you alone." Mrs. Fabray was scandalized at the thought. "It's not at all suitable."

"Mrs. Fabray," said Kurt, suddenly appearing next to Blaine, a polite smile on his face that was incredibly forced to Blaine, though genuine to those who didn't know the boy. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, but I couldn't help but over hear your dilemma."

"This is my friend, Kurt Hummel, Mrs. Fabray," said Blaine, feeling a need to step in. "We're schoolmates. We were just in the middle of some homework."

"Mother, Kurt used to go to Jefferson," supplied Quinn quietly to her mother. "We were in the same choir, before Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Kurt.

"And you as well, Mr. Hummel," she said.

"I was going to suggest that I could perhaps act as chaperone for Blaine and Quinn, if that's not terribly out of line," said Kurt quickly.

Mrs. Fabray looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at Kurt with a steady gaze. "Well," she said finally. "I have heard only good things about you, Mr. Hummel. But you mustn't leave these two alone; it's not proper at all."

"I completely understand, Mrs. Fabray," said Kurt with a smile. "But I wouldn't want you to miss your meeting."

"Thank you," she said, a kind smile finally appearing on her face. "I won't be more than an hour. I'll be back then, Quinny." She kissed her daughter's cheek.

Blaine and Kurt ushered a silent Quinn into the door. "I'm so sorry about forgetting," said Blaine, still looking at Kurt with a questioning expression. Why had he been so keen to have Quinn over?

"It's quite alright," said Quinn with a delicate smile. She turned to Kurt, who linked an arm with the girl to lead her to the Anderson's living room. "It's so nice to see you again, Kurt. It feels like it's been forever."

"I couldn't agree more," said Kurt. "I seem to never get a chance to see everyone from my former choir. Only Finn, obviously, as I live with him and on occasion Rachel. Mercedes, of course."

Quinn smiled up at him and nodded. "You and that girl were as close as could be, for friends who didn't attend the same school."

"I feel horribly guilty for not seeing you as of late," said Kurt, waiting until Quinn had sat down to sit himself. Blaine sat across from the two old friends on the couch. "Especially considering recent developments," he said, looking at Blaine for a moment.

Quinn blushed. "Yes, well, it's funny that I would be promised to your best friend, seeing as we've also had a history together. It's such a small town, however, it is almost to be expected, in a way."

"Yes, horribly small," remarked Kurt dryly.

Try as he might, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to hate Quinn. It wasn't like she was trying to steal Blaine from Kurt on purpose. She was oblivious. A pon in a bigger game than either her or himself.

Quinn looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap. "You look well, Kurt. I know you were never truly happy at Jefferson, even though we all miss you terribly in choir. I'm just…I'm glad you're well, now. You look happy, even."

"Thank you, Quinn," said Kurt softly. His eyes flickered to meet Blaine's. He was the real reason Kurt was so happy. Kurt was sure that he could be publicly humiliated every day of his life, as long as he had Blaine he would be happy.

"We can put our homework away," said Blaine, picking up a book and beginning to put it in his bag. "I wouldn't want to bore and ignore you."

"No, don't," said Quinn. She blushed. "I mean…maybe I could do some of your homework with you? I've always been…curious as to the differences in our education." She looked mortified for a moment. "I don't mean to sound question, however…"

"It's quite alright, Quinn," laughed Blaine, bringing his book back. "What kind of subjects do you prefer?"

"There aren't that many, honestly," said Quinn. "There is literature, which I love. There is also cooking and things like sewing. Music, as well. Obviously you boys wouldn't have cooking or sewing."

Kurt chuckled and nodded. Though he knew how to cook, though not fantastically, most other men his age had never stepped foot in a kitchen, in that sense. Kurt sighed. He had always wanted to learn to sew, honestly. It was just something that men did not do.

"What homework do you have?" asked Quinn, her eyes scanning the table.

"Mathematics," said Kurt with a frown. He was quite good at it, but Blaine was much better. "Some philosophy and literature."

"I've always wanted to learn math," said Quinn softly. "Well, obviously I know some basis, but nothing past adding and subtracting."

"Come here," said Blaine, patting the chair next to him and opening a book. "I can go over a few things." Quinn hesitantly stood and sat next Blaine, careful not to get too close. "It's not difficult at all, really," said Blaine, pointing to a problem in his textbook as he began to explain it to Quinn.

For the next hour, Quinn struggled over a few of Blaine's math problems, but she looked like she genuinely enjoyed it. Near the end of the hour, the three began to discuss the book that Blaine and Kurt were reading for the literature class. Quinn was very eager in the discussion, and very knowledgeable on the novel, actually. She said that during her home schooling last year, she had worked through many different books.

At the mention of her home schooling, the girl blushed and looked away from Blaine, looking ashamed. Kurt looked at Blaine with a sharp look. He mouthed the words: "Comfort her."

Blaine looked alarmed, but looked at Quinn with a small frown. "Quinn," said Blaine, his face turning slightly red. "I mean no disrespect, and I do hope that I'm not out of line saying so, but I do not think any less of you for what you went through last year." Quinn looked up at Blaine with wide eyes. "You're a stronger woman for going through that, I believe."

It was silent for a few moments, Quinn staring at Blaine with a slack jaw. "You're too kind," said Quinn finally, in a soft tone. "I'm ashamed for my actions," she said. "And you, as my future husband, should be as well."

Blaine blushed and looked away from Quinn. He ignored the stab in his heart at Quinn's word - husband. It was true, though, as far as she knew. They would be husband and wife one day, if Blaine's father had his way. "I am not," said Blaine finally. Firmly.

"You're a kind man, Blaine Anderson," said Quinn, in a slightly amused tone.

"I try to be," said Blaine, gathering his math book to put away.

Quinn's mother arrived soon after that. Kurt gave her a pleasant report, and told her that the three had spent the time working for the most part.

"That's nice to hear," said Mrs. Fabray. "I do hope your parents remember the next date, Blaine," she said to the boy.

"I hope so as well, Mrs. Fabray." He nodded. "I hope you have a lovely evening, Quinn, Mrs. Fabray."

After Blaine had shut the door, he turned to Kurt with a questioning expression. "Why did you volunteer to watch us?" asked Blaine. "She could have just left…we didn't have to spend time with her."

Kurt sighed and leaned up against a wall. "I missed Quinn, just a bit, like I said. She's a sweet girl. She didn't really deserve all those rumors almost two years ago. And besides, as long as I was with you two, you couldn't do anything."

Blaine looked at Kurt, cocking his head to the side. "You do know that I would never do anything with her, regardless of your presence." Kurt sighed. Blaine walked over and grabbed his hands. "You do know that, correct?"

"I suppose I do," said Kurt with a nod. "It's silly, to be jealous of a woman, and yet, I am, just a bit."

"You should know there is nothing to be jealous of," said Blaine, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, my logic tells me so. I should probably listen to that part of my brain more often." Kurt looked over at the clock and frowned. "I suppose I should be getting back home."

Blaine groaned, pulling Kurt closer to him with his hands on Kurt's waist. "We didn't get to do anything," he sighed, kissing the top of Kurt's neck.

"No marks, Blaine," said Kurt, pulling away slightly, but he sighed as well, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. "I have to admit, I'm disappointed as well. Hopefully we can get together in the next few days…"

"I look forward to it," said Blaine with a smirk. He kissed Kurt with an audible smack, then helped Kurt gather his books.

**TBC**

**Please review!**

**Random rant: **

**Some people (or many it was just one. I'm not sure because they used different names) who reviewed to this fan fiction have pointed out (anonymously of course, so I wish I could reply to you, but I can't) that I seemed to do the least amount of research. They pointed out some problems such as Burt being a mechanic (which I tried to gloss over because when I did do some research, I knew that the car wasn't widespread, but I didn't want to change him **_**too **_**much) ranging from the fact that "homosexual" wasn't a popular word until 1906 or so (which I did not even think about, honestly. I thought of "gay" of course, so I thought "homosexual" was just the next best word to call it). And thanks for pointing these things out - feedback is what I wanted. And I obviously haven't done the amount of research this would need if it were, say, an original work: because it's fan fiction. I don't **_**want **_**to take all my time and energy into this because…honestly it's just fun for me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. But I hope you like this chapter. **

**The first scene is based on a Muchacha drawing that she did for this fan fiction! It will be linked so you can see it on my profile. **

**Enjoy! **

**GLEE**

The house below them was empty and quiet, save for the ticking of clocks. It was one of the first moments in a week that Kurt and Blaine were alone.

Kurt leaned back into Blaine's warm chest, Blaine's legs wrapped loosely around him and extending out on the small window seat in Kurt's bedroom. Blaine's arms were enveloping Kurt's middle and he was kissing Kurt's clothes shoulder absently. Kurt tried not to focus on this and instead stared intently at the novel in front of him, _The Prince and the Pauper_, by Mark Twain.

Though it was a good read, Kurt found that Blaine's soft kisses, which were making their way up his neck, were far to distracting.

"You're deplorable," said Kurt, setting his book open on his lap. Blaine laughed and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. The vibrations from Blaine's laugh traveled from his stomach to Kurt's back, raising goosebumps on his skin.

"But you love me," said Blaine in a soft voice.

"Obviously."

Kurt grinned and looked out the window to his right. It was tinted so that no one could see inside the home, making it a safe place to sit with Blaine and not fear being seen, and yet they could still see out at the street below.

When Kurt looked outside, two figures caught his eye. It was a young man and woman, the girl dressed in a stylish powder blue dress and the man in an outfit similar to the one he and Blaine wore, simple but professional. Kurt thought they looked familiar; he probably did know them, since it was such a small town, but couldn't place a name to their faces. They were grinning at each other and both held the other's hands in their own, facing each other.

Then, the man leaned forward and kissed the woman's cheeks, which made her giggle and perhaps flush, but Kurt couldn't tell, since they were on the second floor. Then the man kissed her once on the lips, slow and innocent. The woman laughed again and dropped both of the man's hands. He stepped to her side and offered her an arm, which she took.

Blaine's hands and moved from Kurt's waist to his chest, pulling him closer to him. Kurt reached up to hold Blaine's wrist somewhat tightly. Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder again, but not in a teasing or suggestive way; instead in a comforting manner.

Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off the couple as they walked away.

"I wish we could do that," said Kurt softly, his eyes unmoving from the window, though the couple was gone and only an empty street remained. "I wish I could hold your hand in public; kiss you and not fear rebuke."

Another kiss was pressed firmly to his shoulder. "As do I," said Blaine, his tone comforting. "More than anything."

Kurt sighed and forced his eyes away from the window, falling back on his book with a frown. He shut the book with a sharp snap and leaned away from Blaine's warmth for only a moment to set it just under their feet on the window seat. Then Kurt turned around to face Blaine, making sure not to hurt him as he did so, and rested on his knees in between Blaine's legs.

Blaine leaned forward into Kurt, kissing him slowly and intensely. Kurt wrapped his arms Blaine's neck, weaving his fingers in the slightly stiff hair on the back of his head. They kissed like this until Blaine pulled back, a unreadable look on his face.

"Kurt," he said slowly. "I may not be able to lead you through a market place with our arms locked, but I can rest assured knowing that no one will ever take this from us." Blaine's hands rested lowly on Kurt's waist, their grip tightening with his words. "I will always love you, though I regret it has to be behind closed doors."

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding once. "They can't touch us, or what we have, Blaine," he said, already leaning into kiss Blaine again. Blaine worked at untying Kurt's tie as Kurt undid the buttons all the way down Blaine's shirt.

Clothes fell to the ground around the window seat in a few short minutes. "Shall we take this to the bed?" whispered Kurt in a low tone into Blaine's ear.

"Your house," replied Blaine in a husky voice. "Your rules."

Kurt giggled and stood from the seat, pulling Blaine after him to the bed, falling into it in a tangle of limbs, his skin burning as it made contact with Blaine's. Blaine's lips were kissing, feather light, down Kurt's neck and scattered across his collar bones.

Blaine was always fascinated with his collarbones, for some reason.

As Blaine continued to kiss over his neck and shoulders, Kurt buried his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, breathing in his scent as his hands tightening his grip on Blaine's back. Kurt breathed out, his hot breath raising goosebumps on Blaine's skin and making Kurt itch with pleasure and anticipation.

Kurt squirmed under Blaine, bringing his leg to wrap around Blaine's waist and letting out a whine. "Patience, love," Blaine said, coming up to kiss Kurt's lips lightly, then showering kisses all over his face rapidly, making Kurt giggle, though his need for Blaine grew. "I'll take care of you."

"As long as I can take care of you, too, Mr. Anderson," said Kurt, moving his hands down Blaine's arms slowly, making him shiver in delight. Kurt grinned up at Blaine with a flirty look in his eyes. He loved it when he could reduce Blaine to this, as Blaine oh so often reduced him to.

"I hope that's a promise, Mr. Hummel." Blaine's tone was light, but laced with lust.

"It is," said Kurt with resolution. He tugged Blaine down and Blaine knew, as he often did with these things, where Kurt wanted him to be and rolled off of Kurt and on to his back as Kurt took Blaine's previous position. "It is," repeated Kurt as he kissed down Blaine's stomach with a suggestive look up at his lover as he sunk down lower on the bed.

Over the next two weeks, Blaine attended a handful of additional dates with Quinn, always with a chaperone, usually either her mother or his own, though they stayed at a good distance. On many occasions, they stayed in at Blaine's house and chatted in the sitting room or Blaine would suggest playing the piano and singing.

"You light up when you sing," said Quinn on one afternoon. Blaine's mother was in the far corner of the room, reading as he and Quinn sat on the other at the piano. Blaine absently played a song he learned many, many years ago as he looked up at Quinn with a surprised expression.

"Oh?" said Blaine, curious. "What do you mean by that?"

"You always seem so…" Quinn dropped her voice lower. "Serious. But when you play music, or sing, you seem like a child again. Carefree and happy." Quinn smiled as she played along with the melody that Blaine was playing. "The only other time I've seen you so happy is when you're with Kurt."

"Oh." Blaine blinked and tilted his head to the side, trying his best not to get flustered. "You are…quite observant then, aren't you?"

"I am," said Quinn, almost shyly. "You and Kurt must be good friends."

Thought Quinn's tone was completely casual, without a hint of suspicion, Blaine was suddenly on edge. If she was so observant, could she see what everyone else had not?

"Yes," said Blaine softly. "We….understand each other in ways that I don't think anyone else has."

"Did you go through something similar? I know Kurt left for Dalton Academy because of the teasing he endured," said Quinn, frowning.

"Yes," said Blaine after a long moment. "My parents decided that I should go to Dalton, where it was safer. Kurt…understands how that helplessness feels. To have nothing to do but run away from those people that caused you pain." Blaine let out a breathy laugh. "Ah, and now you find that your future….husband is a coward."

"Not a coward," said Quinn with a small grin. "Just smart. He knows when to walk away from a fight. I admire that."

"Well, thank you, miss."

Blaine and Quinn continued to play piano and sing. Blaine felt something like dread settle in his stomach. He hated to do this to Quinn. At times, Blaine almost wished he was normal, so he could marry Quinn. She was such a nice girl and lying to her like this didn't cause Blaine pleasure. Talking about one day becoming her husband pleased him even less.

The coming weeks meant spending more and more time with Quinn and less with Kurt. There was school, of course, but their time alone (and thus, able to be together intimately) was lessened more and more. Blaine, though he hated it, couldn't change a thing about this, which Kurt well knew.

Blaine wished that he could tell his parents that no, he couldn't have another date with Quinn because he wanted to spend time kissing Kurt and whispering his love in his ear, but he could not. Instead, he got to know Quinn more and more.

Again, she proved to be a beautiful girl with a nice personality and a thirst for knowledge. Sometimes, when they met with their chaperone close at hand, even if just in the next room, they would spend their time reading or discussing whatever Blaine himself was learning at Dalton.

One day, Blaine asked her more about her desire for knowledge.

"I just…want to know more about the world," said Quinn with a sigh. Quinn looked hesitant for a moment before suddenly letting her voice drop in volume. "Blaine, you won't be…a husband that forbids that sort of things? Their wife reading and such, correct? I…do hope that question wasn't too out of line."

"Of course not," said Blaine sincerely on both accounts. "And I feel like everyone should be able to learn as much as they can. Men who treat women as inferior make me sick to my stomach. Women are beautiful creatures, who do so much. Endure the burden of childbirth and nurture their children into adults. To say that they can't do what men can…" Blaine shook his head. "Besides this, I do not know how you can wear dresses like this in the dreadful Ohio heat."

Quinn laughed along with Blaine, but her eyes remained serious. "That…that's sweet, Blaine. I suppose I couldn't ask for a better man."

And there it was, the familiar twinge of guilt in his heart.

"And I, for you," he said quietly.

Kurt's face floated in his mind.

Quinn's mother and his parents approached Quinn and Blaine to inform then that they would be having engagement photos taken.

"Engagement photos?" Blaine sputtered. He tried to remain somewhat composed. "But isn't this a bit….soon?" he asked, trying to choose his words carefully. "We are not officially engaged, after all. Wouldn't it be…poor form?"

The adults laughed and Quinn's face was red.

"Oh dear," said his mother with a smile. "It's all but official, you know that. I see the way you and Quinn look at each other. We know you will be very happy together."

"It's a good match," confirmed his father. "These photos will be something the pair of you can hang in your home one day."

From that moment on, Blaine's fear accelerated. If his parents were already talking as if he and Quinn were engaged, how long before they were shoving him into a tux and positioning him at the alter?

What could he and Kurt do?

"Engagement photos?" asked Kurt hollowly.

"We are to take them tomorrow," affirmed Blaine.

"Oh."

Blaine sighed and rolled over in Kurt's bed, looking over at Kurt himself, who was sitting on the window seat, back rim rod straight and hands firmly clasped in his lap. His face was troubled, but he was trying his best to conceal this fact from Blaine.

"Kurt."

"It's alright, Blaine."

"No, it's not. I know you, Kurt," said Blaine. "You can't hid your feelings from me."

"I can try," said Kurt coolly.

"But do you want to?"

Kurt's shoulders slumped. "No."

Blaine patted the bed next to him. "Come here, please."

Kurt sighed and stood, walking over to the bed slowly and laying down. Blaine automatically reached over and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him into his chest. He heard Kurt sigh with content and mostly relax his body.

"I love you, Kurt," said Blaine with conviction. "You have to remember that. We knew that me courting Quinn would be difficult, but there is nothing we can do about that right now. You said so yourself. All we can do is…continue with the sham."

"How far are we going to let this sham continue?" asked Kurt, his voice harsh.

"What do you mean?"

"_Engagement photos_, Blaine! Are we going to continue this until after the photos are done? Until after your father has put a ring in your hand and pushed you into Quinn's direction on one knee? Or are we going to continue this sham all the way up the isle? I'll be your best man, I'm sure, standing next to you, completely embarrassed. I'll have to watch you kiss Quinn and then run off on your honeymoon. I'll have to lay here, alone, as you warm her bed every night. Is that how far we're going to continue this sham?"

By the end of Kurt's speech, his voice was cracking and Blaine could feel the tears soaking his chest. Kurt's hands gripped him painfully, as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to push Blaine away or pull him closer in an effort to keep him here with him and not with Quinn.

"Oh, Kurt…"

Blaine let Kurt cry for a few minutes, until his sobs became sniffles.

"I don't know," Blaine finally said. "I just…I truly don't know, Kurt. How long this should last. I know one thing, however," said Blaine, bringing one hand down so he could pull Kurt's chin up so he could see Kurt's face, now red and still wet, but still so beautiful. "I will never marry her. You are the only person I will ever want to take that step with and if it ever comes to me having to marry her, I will run away. You and I - run until we can't anymore and never look back. Because it's you I love."

"You mean it?" asked Kurt softly.

Blaine leaned down and kissed down Kurt's cheeks, the salt tears making his lips tingle. "I will prove my love for you ever single day."

"Prove it now," said Kurt in a sultry tone, bringing his own hands into Blaine's hair to keep his lips on Kurt's.

Much later, Kurt's head was back on Blaine's, this time bare, chest, petting over his hair lazily, making his already sensitive skin burn with every caress.

"If you keep doing that, Kurt…" Blaine warned, his voice slurring slightly with fatigue.

"Oh hush," said Kurt. "We both know we should rest a bit first anyway." Kurt moved his head to the side and laid a soft kiss low on Blaine's stomach.

"Then why -" began Blaine, his voice tight as goosebumps began to rise on his skin.

"Just some fun," said Kurt mischievously.

"You're a piece of work."

"But you love it."

"I love _you_."

"And I love you," sighed Kurt with a smile, bringing his hear to rest on Blaine's chest again, over his heart so he could hear the still erratic beats.

They rested in silence, in a half dozing state for a while before Kurt spoke again, suddenly waking Blaine from his half sleep.

"I want to do an engagement photo."

"What?" asked Blaine after a long moment, wondering if he had heard Kurt correctly.

"You're doing one with Quinn. I would like to do one with you, Blaine." Kurt moved around, bringing the sheet further up his chest and twisting so he and Blaine could look at each other. "You say were more ore less engaged everyday and yet we've never done engagement photos. I want to do some - it will give me an excuse to wear my new formal suit, as well."

"We never do them because we can't," said Blaine painfully. "We can't just go to the local photographer and ask them to take romantic photos of us, Kurt. They…we can't."

Kurt sighed. "Yes, yes, I know, obviously. That doesn't mean I still don't want to do one," he added.

Blaine sighed. "Yes well, if by some miracle we could trust some photographer, I would be happy to, Kurt. You know I would."

Kurt nodded and pressed his forehead into Blaine's neck, hugging him closely.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kurt ten minutes later, making Blaine jump out of his sleep once again. "I just remembered -" said Kurt breathlessly. "Finn was telling the family at dinner a few months ago that Mr. Berry is an amateur photographer! He mostly just takes photos of Rachel over the last few years and of sceneries but - we could ask him!"

"Mr. Berry?" repeated Blaine slowly.

"Yes." Kurt's voice dropped lower. "You know the rumors of him and Tom Johnson, of course?" Blaine nodded slowly. "Well, I know for a fact they are true."

Blaine's eyes widen. "And you - you never told me -"

"It didn't feel right," said Kurt. "It was Rachel who confided this in me. She said I reminded her of her 'fathers' as she calls them. I never exactly confirmed her suspicions, but…" Kurt grinned. "Mr. Berry would probably be thrilled to do this for us."

Blaine looked thoughtful for a long moment, then a huge grin began to break onto his face and he nodded frantically. "Yes. Yes, I like this idea! And Kurt - to speak to two men that are like us, but older - have you ever -?"

"No," said Kurt softly. "I was too…nervous."

"Well I for one would like to speak to them," said Blaine. "Not just about photos. I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all! In fact…well, I've wanted to speak to them for a while now," said Kurt. "I just didn't want to go alone and I wasn't sure when I should tell you."

"Then it's settled," said Blaine with a smile. "We'll go to Miss Berry's house soon and talk to Mr. Berry about those engagement photos, as well as relationships."

"Yes," said Kurt with a soft smile.

Finally, he and Blaine drifted off to sleep, if only for a few hours before Kurt's family returned home.

The next day, Blaine is in a highly uncomfortable suit which has a dark blue vest with grey pants, white shirt under the vest and a heavy black blazer. He is in the local photographer's large home, in a brightly lit front room with a plain white backdrop and two chairs in front of it.

Mr. Finnegan, the photographer, is setting up a large camera. Blaine's parents are in the fair corner, talking with large smiles on their faces. Blaine wished he could smile, but instead he stands awkwardly in front of the white backdrop waiting for Quinn.

"Blaine."

Blaine turns at the sound of his name. Quinn is standing in the door way, her mother with a ridiculously large grin standing behind her.

Quinn wears a light blue dress, decorated with dark blue floral designs, that spills to the ground, extending nearly a foot in around her. The dress highlights her slim figure, especially around the waist. The neckline is a lower one than she usually wears, scooping to reveal just a hint of cleavage. Both the neckline and short sleeves are decorated with thin white lace. Her hair is half up, a few long ringlets cascading down her back or resting on her shoulders. She is, without a doubt, a beautiful woman.

"You look lovely," Blaine tells her, stepping up to take her hand and trying to avoid stepping on the long dress.

Quinn's eyes sparkle as she is lead to the white backdrop.

Over the next hour, the photographer arranges them in different poses. At first, the both sit down on the two elegant chairs, then he removes one, Quinn remain sitting and Blaine standing by the chair, drawn to his full height. Then this chair is taken away and the are instructed to link arms.

The photographer tutts at them because Quinn is noticeably taller than Blaine and suggests perhaps having a small box to help him look taller but Blaine refuses. "People know she's taller. They'll know I'm doing something to make myself taller in the photo."

It's mostly a quiet time. Quinn and Blaine don't talk and the one time they giggled over Blaine tripping over her dress, his father sent them a stern look and Mrs. Fabray worried that he had ruined the dress, though it wasn't that much of a trip.

Blaine and Quinn both changed out of their formal wear and met back in the small living room of Mr. Finnegan's home. Before leaving, Blaine reached over and kissed the back of Quinn's hand.

"This was lovely," said Quinn with a blush. "I can't wait to see how the photos turn out."

Blaine's words lodged in his throat; instead he nodded and left with his family.

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine with some trepidation. They stood in front of Rachel Berry's modest home, close enough to feel each others' heat, but far enough so passer-bys wouldn't look twice.

"I was born ready," said Blaine, looking over at Kurt with such…devotion that it took Kurt's breath away. He nodded and reached out his hand to the door knocker.

The door opened quickly, revealing a short balding man with glasses perched on his nose. He blinked at the pair, his head turning slightly. "Hello, gentlemen," he said in a slight voice. "May I help you?"

"Mr. Berry?" asked Kurt and the man nodded. "If we could perhaps take this conversation inside, away from prying eyes and ears?"

"Of course," said Mr. Berry, opening the door more to let Kurt and Blaine in. The door shut with a soft sound and Kurt heard Rachel from overhead, leaning over the staircase railing on the second floor.

"Father, is it Finn or - oh! Kurt!" Rachel grinned from above and then was suddenly gone, hurrying down the stairs. She barely stopped to curtsy in front of Kurt and Blaine before launching herself at Kurt in a hug. "Oh Kurt, I've missed you. You should really come over more often. I dare say you're better company than Finn."

Kurt smiled and hugged the small girl back. "Don't let him hear that," he laughed.

"Oh, he knows I love him," Rachel said, waving it off. "But you're so much more fun to converse with. I dare say I can't wait till the day that we're brother and sister in law."

"I agree," said Kurt with a sincere smile.

"This must be Blaine," said Rachel with a smile, turning to him. She held out her hand and Blaine grabbed it at once, kissing it lightly. "Finn has mentioned your friend once or twice."

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," said Blaine politely.

"Call me Rachel, sir," she smiled. "Kurt, I hope you came prepared - I have this song I've been practicing for choir and would love a second opinion on it -"

"Actually Rachel, I came to speak to your father," said Kurt, cutting the girl off. "But I would love to listen to you later, perhaps."

Rachel's face dawned with comprehension, as she looked from Kurt to Blaine multiple times. "Oh! Of course!" Her grin was absolutely breathtaking. "Daddy, make sure to be nice." She leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek. "Come to my room later, Kurt, after you're done speaking."

After Rachel had disappeared up the stairs again, a slightly confused Mr. Berry lead Kurt and Blaine to his office just off the family sitting room. "It seems like my daughter knows why you're here," he said, sitting down and peering over his glasses at them.

"Somewhat," said Kurt, suddenly nervous. "I've never actually…confirmed her suspicions, though they are completely correct. She knows, as well, without me telling her." Kurt took a deep breath. "I do hope I am not overstepping, sir, but she told me some time ago about you and Mr. Johnson. The truth, that is."

Mr. Berry suddenly looked frightened and Kurt felt completely foolish. "No - sir, you misunderstand, Rachel told me because she suspected that I, do, am like you. She is, like I said, correct." Mr. Berry's eyes widened.

"Well," he said slowly. "This is a surprise. I don't…it isn't often that one finds this out. You must know that both Tom and I are very secretive about this sort of thing."

"I understand completely." Kurt looked to Blaine and Mr. Berry followed his gaze. An understanding look, much like Rachel's earlier, crossed his face.

"Well then," said Mr. Berry. "It is…a pleasure to met the both of you."

"You as well," said Blaine, speaking up for the first time.

"Is there anything specific you came to speak to me about?" asked Mr. Berry. "Or perhaps both Tom and I? I sense that my daughter knew about you for quite some time. And you're just coming to us…"

"It took me some time to truly find a reason to come to you, actually," confessed Kurt. "I just…the thought of speaking to someone like me was appealing, but I just couldn't bring myself to come."

"I understand, Kurt," said Mr. Berry, looking every bit as understanding as he said he was. "So what brings you here now?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, a moment of silent communication passing between them. Blaine turned back to Mr. Berry and spoke. "You see, Mr. Berry, I have been forced into a…courtship with Miss Quinn Fabray recently." Mr. Berry looked suddenly sympathetic. "My family is…insistent. I have just finished taking my engagement with Miss Fabray." Blaine swallowed, his throat dry. "I know I will stop this charade from going further, though I'm not sure how, right now. But one thing is certain…Kurt and I consider ourselves engaged."

Blaine reached over to clutch Kurt's hand, a thrill going through his body at doing this in front of another person; telling this person how he felt for Kurt. It felt almost forbidden, after keeping it secret for so long, but in the same respect, felt wonderful because telling something that was forbidden suddenly lifted some of the weight off Blaine's shoulders.

"You've been together for some time," remarked Mr. Berry.

"Very," said Kurt.

"When I told Kurt about my engagement photos, he expressed his desire for some of our own. I agreed, but obviously we can't go to the local photographer for such a thing," said Blaine. "Then he remembered that you are a photographer. We were wondering if you would do us the honor of taking our photos for us."

Mr. Berry's face lit up and a wide grin. "Oh boys, I would be completely honored - I don't get many costumers, I'm afraid. A few probably have to do with rumors regarding Tom and I, the others because Tom does live with us. They don't respond well to see a person of color around the house. But to take photos for such a reason - I would be thrilled."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at the man. "Thank you so much, Mr. Berry. We'll be sure to pay your usual fee for such a thing, of course."

"Please, call me Hiram," said Mr. Berry, standing from his chair. "And there will be no such thing - you are friends of Rachel. I wouldn't dream of charging you."

"Sir -"

"Really, it's my pleasure," said Hiram. "When would you like to do this?"

"Whenever you see fit," said Kurt, looking over at Blaine.

"Perhaps tomorrow? I'll be able to get my supplies put together by then."

"That sounds amazing," said Kurt, looking over to Blaine with a wide grin.

"Be here at the same time as today," said Hiram with a nod. "Bring your best clothes to change into - it's an engagement photo, after all. You must look your best, though you'll probably be the only two to ever see such a photo."

"It's still going to be special," said Blaine, returning Kurt's smile. "And Hiram - thank you for everything. To meet an older, more experienced man that is just like myself and Kurt…it means more than you know."

Hiram nodded. "I do understand. Tomorrow, after the photos have been taken, I'll make sure Tom is around so we can all chat. I'm sure he'll be thrilled at this news…we've only ever been able to tell Rachel, obviously." Hiram escorted them out of the office. "Now, I believe my daughter is expecting you."

"We wouldn't want to keep her waiting," laughed Kurt, putting his arm in Blaine's and starting up the stairs.

Neither boy saw Hiram Berry reach for his glasses, slide them off and reach for his handkerchief to dry his moistening eyes.

Rachel quickly launched at Kurt and for the first time, he was completely honest with her, validating her thoughts about him.

"I knew I was correct," said Rachel with a self assured tone. "It's not like you're obviously, exactly, because no one else would realize, but since I grew up with my fathers, I just know these things."

Rachel was also very happy to meet Blaine, and was positively glowing when they explained why they had been speaking to her father.

"I can't wait to see them!" she exclaimed. "Though, I'm sorry to hear about what is happening with Quinn." Rachel huffed. She and Quinn weren't on the best of terms, because before she was with child, she had been with Finn. "Though she positively glows when she speaks of you at school, Blaine," said Rachel, turning to Blaine.

Blaine blushed. "Yes, well, I feel horrible for having to play with her emotions like this. I wish it wasn't necessary."

"I think she might understand, one day," said Rachel. "Obviously you won't really marry her. I know you will come up with something."

Blaine wasn't sure how true that was, but he hoped Rachel was right.

The next day, Blaine arrived at Hiram's house, this time separately from Kurt. A tall man with skin, dark like Kurt's friend Mercedes, answered with a smile on his face. "You must be Blaine Anderson," he said, is tone obviously excited. "Please, come in."

Tom lead Blaine into the house and to the back. The room was mostly bare, like the photographer Blaine had been to the other day. Kurt, Rachel and Hiram were sitting in a few chairs at the end of the room. Kurt turned when Blaine entered the room and grinned at him, his cheeks a healthy red.

Kurt looked breathtaking.

Blaine could see that he had changed into his best clothes already, while Blaine was still in his usual weekend garb.

Kurt wore three piece suit, which fit him like a glove and made Blaine's eyes linger more than was strictly polite in such company. His trousers and fitted vest were black and Blaine could just see his grandfather's pocket watch chain sparkling in the sunlight that came through a window at the other side of the room. Kurt's jacket was a deep mauve, which always looked breathtaking on him - the color of red, that is. The tie Kurt wore matched the jacket perfectly.

"You look beautiful," Blaine couldn't stop himself from saying. If he had more thought, he probably would have held his tongue. He still wasn't used to being able to give compliments to his lover so freely in public.

Kurt's blush increased; he too wasn't used to such scrutiny in public. "Thank you."

Blaine was showed where to change by Tom and quickly slipped into his suit. The trousers were the same as the engagement photos with Quinn, simply because they were the best pair he owned. A dark green vest went with it, under a black blazer with his favorite cufflinks. His bowtie was a simple black.

Blaine shyly walked back to the room, gravitating toward Kurt immediately. "You're the one that looks stunning," said Kurt, taking an appreciative look down his body.

"Let's start simply," began Hiram when they turned back to the family of three. Rachel and Tom were sitting quietly in the corner, thankfully keeping busy with a book and needle point, though Blaine knew that they would probably look up more than once. "First, both of you will sit here. Yes."

Blaine and Kurt sat together on an oversized chair. "Oh boys, I know how careful you've had to be in your life," said Hiram, peering over the camera. "But you can sit closer."

Both of them blushed and scooted closer together, hips and legs touching with a comforting heat.

Next Hiram did similar set ups as the day before with Quinn. Both sat in separate chairs, then took turns sitting in one chair as the other stood close behind the other. Then Tom helped them move the chairs away completely. "No link arms," Hiram instructed. "Yes, beautiful."

Being able to clutch Blaine's bicep, their elbows linked, like the woman had been doing with her beloved outside his window earlier this week made Kurt's stomach flutter. Blaine looked over at Kurt with a dazzling smile, his slight height difference making Kurt chuckle.

Hiram took the photo.

Blaine noticed that Hiram was different than the other photographer. Quinn and Blaine had been told to smile, but when they laughed or giggled, were reprimanded. The photos had to be serious, Blaine had been told. Hiram, however, encouraged them to feel comfortable and smile freely.

Blaine liked this most of all.

In a moment of spontaneity, Blaine spun Kurt around, as if they were dancing. Kurt giggled and then came back to Blaine, their arms locking in a dance.

"Oh!" exclaimed Rachel, who stood and hurried out of the room. Blaine and Kurt wondered what that was about - when they suddenly heard a piano being played from the other room. Both boys laughed, but danced to the slow tune that Rachel played.

Hiram took a few of the photos, smiling at the love that so obviously flowed from the two boys.

Rachel returned soon, taking her place back in the corner, next to her other father.

Kurt and Blaine were still locked in a dancing stance, smiling at each other. Blaine's hands left Kurt's and his arms went around his waist instead. Kurt's arms went around his neck and pulled their bodies closer, their foreheads touching.

"Love you," Blaine breathed, in a low voice that the family around them could still hear.

Kurt answered by placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled and, feeling daring, leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips just as softly.

They stood there for a long moment, foreheads together and eyes closed, happy just to breath in each other's air.

"I think that this will turn out beautiful," said Hiram. "Truly."

"Thank you," said Kurt, regretfully pulling away from Blaine. Blaine dropped his hands from Kurt's waist, but held one of his hands.

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Tom and Hiram. They spoke of their fears for the future, and while Tom and Hiram warned them it wouldn't be easy, they were happy how they lived and were sure that Kurt and Blaine would have not problems with being happy, as well.

When they left the Berry home, Kurt and Blaine both felt more optimistic about what the future could hold for them. Even Kurt, though Blaine's potential (and obviously approaching) engagement still loomed over them both.

For now, they were content with being together.

TBC

**I hope you enjoyed this! It took forever to write. So I'm sorry about that! **

**I will be posting both the opening scene inspiration (that Muchacha drew) and a photo of what I imagined Quinn's dress to look like on my profile. **

**Feedback is welcomed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the beginning of the end. I was up until 4 this morning finishing this chapter and the next, which will be the last of this fic. I might do an epilogue, but it's doubtful, just because I like the way it ended. **

**I hope you like this chapter. The next will be posted in a few days. **

**GLEE**

Finally telling Finn of Kurt's preferences for men didn't go at all how Kurt imagined.

First, Finn seemed more or less shocked at the confession (though, to be fair, Kurt didn't waste time with a preamble before telling him). Then he looked thoughtful and said: "Do you mean like Rachel's family?"

That made Kurt stop short. He hadn't even thought that maybe Finn knew about Rachel's fathers. But then, when he thought about it, it did make perfect sense that Rachel told him. He was going to be marrying her one day.

"Yes," said Kurt after a long moment. "Like Rachel's family."

"Oh." Finn looked at Kurt for a long moment without blinking. "Well…alright then," he said with a nod. "If that is what you are, I suppose there is no changing it."

"Really?" asked Kurt, still shocked. "You don't care?"

"Rachel's family is just fine and her fathers are…like you," said Finn. "Does my mother and your father know?"

"For a while now," said Kurt. "I confess I was most nervous to tell you. I didn't want you telling everyone at our old school. Then it would be all over town within hours."

"I won't tell anyone," said Finn quickly. "You're my brother."

"Thank you," said Kurt in a small voice. Finn patted his back awkwardly.

Hiram gave both Kurt and Blaine a copy of his favorite photo from their shoot. If they could, it would fit well in a medium sized picture frame. It was of them staring at each other with so much love it made their hearts beat faster, Kurt's arm wrapped in his and his hand resting on his chest.

"It's beautiful," said Kurt as he looked back at Hiram. Blaine agreed.

"I only wish I could make a larger copy for you, one that would be worthy to hang over a fireplace," said Hiram. "But of course…"

"It isn't possible," said Blaine with a soft smile. "We understand that. We will cherish these photos, in secret, forever. Thank you, sir."

His picture with Quinn, on the other hand, arrived in an ornate frame in his house within a few days. It was a photo of he and Quinn looking stiffly at the camera, Quinn sitting and Blaine standing straight up with his hand resting on the chair behind her. It was beautiful, but didn't hold any of the warmth in his and Kurt's photo.

Their families fawned over the photo, of course. They spoke of how this would go into his and Quinn's home when they were married. They had passed the moment of "if" and moved to "when" so quickly, Blaine didn't really know when it had started. Blaine feared he would be receiving a ring to give to Quinn any day.

Blaine balanced his time between school, spending time with Quinn and then with Kurt. The moments that he and Kurt spent together grew more and more heated as time moved forward. They knew that their time together was special, as Blaine told him of the developments with Quinn.

On more than one occasion, Blaine would ask his family to allow Kurt to accompany he and Quinn on outings. Of course, they knew this would look strange, so Kurt invited Mercedes Jones with them. His parents and Quinn's mother raised their noses to the idea that they would be in the company of an African American, and Blaine tried his best to ignore his mother's comments on the Hummels and their choice to associate themselves with such a lower breed, but they accepted this.

Those were especially fun days. Himself and Kurt, arm and arm with Quinn and Mercedes, respectfully, along with a chaperone. They went to plays at the community center, and despite the fact that they should be sitting in the back since they were with Mercedes, were able to buy themselves seats near the front.

Kurt and Blaine slipped into their usually friendly, but polite, banter, as they did when in front of others and Quinn and Mercedes were fast friends and seemed to get along quite well. The four teens together created an interesting dynamic.

"I'm still scared," said Kurt quietly one day as they lay in bed together. "I keep wondering when the other shoe will drop."

"I do as well, darling," sighed Blaine, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "We'll think of something. I know we will."

Even his words sounded false to his own ears.

When they couldn't see each other on a day to day basis, both young men would pull their photos from their hiding spots. Kurt's was in the top drawer of his desk, though he didn't have to hide it as carefully as Blaine. His family knew, of course. Blaine's was under his bed in a medium sized tin, along with some of his other treasures, including a few letters in Kurt's hand.

When Kurt couldn't fall asleep in Blaine's arms, he would bring his photo to bed with him and lay it out on the pillow next to him. He would watch it in the dim light of his room, staring at Blaine's relaxed features until he fell asleep.

Blaine would pull his box of treasures out and stare at them all. He would read the letters, in which Kurt told him of his love. These were usually found by Blaine when he arrive back home after a quick tryst at Kurt's house in his jacket pockets. Written by Kurt before Blaine awoke, because Blaine always slept more soundly than Kurt.

Some were no more than a sentence. A hastily scrawled "I love you," usually accompanied by a small drawing. Other times, it was pages and pages long. One of Blaine's favorites, as anyone could tell, as the paper had been folded closed and opened so many times, was this:

_Blaine, you're so handsome when you sleep. You're handsome at all times, obviously, but when you sleep you look so utterly relaxed. There's nothing to worry you in your dreams. I especially love it when your mouth curves up slightly, into a smile, like it is now. I like to think that you're dreaming of me. Maybe even what he just finished doing. I know I often dream of that. I like to think that we love each other even in each others' dreams. _

_You move when I reach over to smooth back your hair, which has fallen from its usual order. Make a small sound and move closer to me. I love it so. I love the sounds you make, awake or asleep. I love the hairs on your head and every inch of skin on your body, of which I am sure, as I've been sure to see and touch every inch. _

_I can't wait for you to awake, so I can look into your clear hazel eyes. So I can see the love reflected back at me. Sometimes I feel as if I'm completely naked in front of you, you stare at me with such intensity. It scares me, but thrills me delightfully at the same time. I know in those moments that you love me with as much fervor as I love you._

_I love you - Kurt_

Blaine had read it so many times, he had mostly memorized it. Memorized the words and the way they imprinted on the paper. The way the ink in the pen leaked as Kurt wrote the word "skin" in the second paragraph.

After he had read the letters, he would stare at the photo of he and Kurt as long as he could. Then he would slip everything back in his hiding place and get into bed. It was much too risky to leave the things out as he slept. Anyone could come in unexpectantly and see them.

It was a constant comfort for both men.

"What are we doing, father?" asked Blaine as they sat on the back porch. His father had a lavishly decorated box in his lap and a serious expression on his features.

"Blaine, there is a time in every man's life when he looks into his son's eyes, just as they are about to become a man," begins his father, and Blaine knows this can't end well. "You, son, are to become a real man soon. I believe a man is a man when he becomes a supporting husband, and then a father. He is the protector of the family. I feel like you can take on this role."

Blaine tried to keep his face neutral, but inside his stomach and heart seemed to be in a race. His only thoughts were of Kurt. This couldn't happen. This just couldn't, though he knew it had been coming, just on the horizon.

His father opened the box on his lap and pulled out a ring. It was gold with a large diamond set in the center, with another smaller jewel on either side.

"This was your great grandmother's," said his father. "I'm sure she would be happy for it to rest on a girl as beautiful and poised as Quinn Fabray." His father held the ring out to him and after a long moment, Blaine reached and grabbed it, feeling as if he was going to be sick. Kurt's words echoed in his head.

_Until after your father has put a ring in your hand and pushed you into Quinn's direction on one knee? _

Oh God.

"I want you to propose to Quinn, son," said his father.

"Father," said Blaine. "There's school…I still have over three months left, then there is my college to think about."

"Of course I know the importance of school, Blaine," said his father, unphased. "You will finish high school as planned. You and Quinn will have a summer wedding and then you will go to school close by. If you are lucky, perhaps Quinn will be with child before you leave for school. You'll be able to start a family and a career at the same time, son. Your mother and I know this will be best."

"Best," repeated Blaine.

"Yes, son. I know this might seem frightening," said his father, sensing his fear for something else. "But it is in your best interests. It's a good pair, you and Quinn."

Blaine couldn't say anything. His mouth felt as dry as a summer's day.

"Quinn and her mother will be over for dinner in an hour. Afterwards, I would like you to take her to the sitting room, alone, and propose. I've already cleared things with her mother. Do you understand me?"

His father was staring at him with the face that told him there was no room to argue. "Do you understand me?" was the question that had haunted him for most of his life. Every decision his father had ever made for him was followed with that question. Blaine was always expected to confirm it.

"I understand," he replied in a voice that was not his own.

Blaine took the ring to his room, turning it over in his hands for an hour. It was so utterly feminine. Obviously, because it would be on the hand of a woman. A woman that would be his wife. Blaine always imagined slipping a golden band on Kurt's hand, simple in its construction and without jewels.

When Quinn and her mother arrived, he slipped the ring into his pocket and hurried downstairs. He didn't really know how it happened, but suddenly dinner had ended and he was being gently pushed into the sitting room with Quinn.

Blaine told Quinn to sit on the couch. His insides told him to stop, but he couldn't think of a way out. Was there even a way out?

"Quinn Fabray," he heard himself say. "We haven't known each other for a long time, but I feel as if we make a…good pair." Blaine tried out the words that his father had used earlier. "And that is why I would like to make you my wife."

Blaine had sunk to his knee in front of Quinn, holding out the ring. Quinn gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Her eyes teared up and Blaine wished, so much, that a man that truly loved her could make her as happy as she looked now.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Yes."

Their families appeared after Blaine had slipped the ring on Quinn's dainty hand. There was celebration, but Blaine felt like the world around him had stopped turning.

Blaine went to Kurt's house the next day, full of fear. He was let into the house by Finn, just leaving for Rachel's house. He went up the stairs slowly then opened Kurt's door without knocking. Kurt jumped in surprised, but the smiled when he saw Blaine.

"Oh god, Blaine, I didn't know you were coming over today," he said, standing and crossing the room.

"You might not want to be happy to see me," said Blaine softly. "You might want nothing more to do with me."

"What?" asked Kurt, confused. He tried to smile. "What do you mean?"

"I'm engaged. To Quinn," was all Blaine got out before he quickly burst into tears. He felt Kurt's arms instantly wrap around him, bringing him to the bed. Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's chest. He cried. For how long, he wasn't sure, but it was a long time.

Finally, he pulled away and explained. "He just…he told me to do it. Just like you said he would. Pressed the ring in my hand and pushed me into Quinn's arms. And I did it. Why did I do it?"

"You didn't see another way," said Kurt hollowly.

"Why can't there be another way? Kurt, why can't there be another way?" asked Blaine, his voice breaking.

"I don't know," said Kurt, holding him against his body.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Blaine.

"I don't know," repeated Kurt. He clutched Blaine tighter.

Now, Blaine's house was full of wedding plans. What he should wear. Where it should be (the church the Andersons attended, or the ones the Fabrays did?). When, exactly? The guest list and a whole number of other things.

It drove him crazy. He didn't want any of this, at all. It wasn't like he could just back out of it, either.

Kurt's family had been informed of what happened. Burt asked both of them if there was anything that they could do, and the simple answer was no. There was nothing that they could do that Kurt and Blaine couldn't, simply because they didn't know what to do. At all.

They were sympathetic, which Blaine appreciated. It was always nice to have the support of a set of parents, though they weren't his.

Weeks passed. School continued in the usual manner, though all the people in Kurt and Blaine's year were getting notably excited for the end of their education and the chance to either get careers or move forward to high education.

Blaine didn't want school to end, because he would be married exactly a week after it did.

Blaine disappeared from his home more often now, without telling his family, so he could spend time with Kurt.

Sometimes they wouldn't say a word when they were together. They would meet with a fierce kiss, pulling at each other's clothes almost angrily. The only sounds that they exchanged low moans as they explored each other as if they would never see each other again; never feel the touch of each others' fingers on their skin.

Other times, they would take one look at each other before crying, crawling as close to each other as they could. They would lay there for hours, holding each other and crying. Other times they would talk quietly about things they wanted for each other. This always seemed to make Blaine more depressed, and he could tell it took a lot out of Kurt as well.

Most of the time, they would greet each other with a hug and long kiss. They would make the most of their time together, dragging out their kisses with long breaths, pulling the clothes off their bodies with a slow and practiced ease. They would pretend that they had all of time to make this moment last. They would breathe each others' love and devotion into their ears as they made love, then talk for hours as they lay tangled in each other afterwards.

His family asked him time and time again where he was, and Blaine always dodged them. His lies became practiced. Who knew how long Blaine would be able to sneak to Kurt? They might not even go to the same university any more.

Their days were numbered and Blaine hated it.

It had been almost a month since Blaine became engaged to Quinn. He had been at Kurt's for the last few hours, talking and kissing slowly before Kurt told him he should probably return home.

Blaine regretfully agreed.

He opened the front door, a sigh already on his lips. He called out that he was home as he took of his coat and hat, hanging them up. His father called from the sitting room, his voice oddly clipped.

Something told Blaine that this was wrong. That _something _was wrong.

He walked into the sitting room. His mother and father were there, sitting stiffly on the couch. His mother looked on the edge of tears and his father's face was pale. Blaine didn't know what could possibly cause this reaction.

Then he stopped walking. Stopped breathing.

Sitting on the table in front of his parents was his box of treasures. Every love note he'd ever received from Kurt.

And their engagement photo.

"Sit down," said his father in that tone again. He had noticed the look Blaine gave the box. The way his face immediately paled.

Blaine walked with unsteady legs to the couch across from his parents. He wanted to grab the box and run, hope to God that they hadn't opened it, but knew it was fruitless.

"We want to know what the meaning of this," said his father, pointing at the box.

"What…"

So quickly it made Blaine flinch, his dad grabbed their photo from the box, held it out to him, facing him. "This. What is this?" he asked viciously.

"A photo," answered Blaine in a small voice.

"Do not play smart with me, young man," snapped his father. "The maid found this box - your mother was in the room and looked through it. We have read every filthy word -"

"Those words aren't filthy," said Blaine automatically.

"You do not interrupt!" exploded his father. His mother jumped and fear shot through Blaine's limbs.

There was a tense silence in the room. The ticking of the grandfather clock in the other room ticked away at Blaine's nerves.

"I want you to explain to me right now what this photo and these letters mean. Now."

"Please, Blaine," said his mother in a soft tone after a moment.

Blaine's shoulders dropped and his resolve fizzled. He was so tired. He was tired of hiding.

"They are from Kurt, obviously," he said, in almost a bored tone. "I know you know that. The letters are signed and it is obviously Kurt in the photo. I love _him_. I love him like I could never love a woman. We've been together for almost two years. We love each other and -"

The slap came without warning. The sound echoed in the room and the pain exploded on Blaine's cheek. His father had stood and reached over for Blaine's face so quickly, Blaine couldn't even move.

"This can't be possible," whispered his mother as his father sat back down, as if the physical violence he had just used against Blaine hadn't happened. "You can't - you're marrying Quinn."

"I was pushed into the courting with Quinn because of you," said Blaine. "I never wanted it. I only seek the company of men. Woman have never met my fancy. I just…it's not who I am. Who I am with Kurt - that's who I am."

"I will not stand for this," said his father in a low, dangerous tone.

"It's how things are, father," said Blaine quickly. "You can't change who I am."

"This is not who you are!"

"It is! I'm Blaine Anderson and I love Kurt Hummel! That's who I am! There can't be _me _without _him_!"

"You are marrying Quinn Fabray!" shouted his father.

"No, I am _not_!"

This exclamation shocked both his parents and Blaine.

He had just said no to his father. Never, in the eighteen years that he had lived, had that ever happened. No one said no to his father. Not him, not his mother. You did as you were told, whether you liked it or not.

That was what Blaine had done until this moment.

No more.

"What?" his father asked in a dangerous tone.

"I will not marry Quinn. I don't love her and it's not fair to her," said Blaine. "I'm tired of having to lie."

"You will marry her," said his father.

"No." Blaine reached forward, for the photo and the letters, but his father was faster. He took the photo and the letters inside the box and walked swiftly to the fireplace and threw them in.

"NO!" shouted Blaine in strangled cry, trying to follow his father and dive for them. It was too late. They were burning before his eyes. His and Kurt's smiling faces, so in love, melted and bent. Kurt's words of love went up in smoke.

"You will get this notion out of your head," said his father fiercely. "I don't care what you and that whore Hummel did together - you will forget it all."

Blaine found himself running to his room. Closing the door and falling against the door. His head fell back, hitting the door and he couldn't see anything. Tears had obstructed his vision.

He sat there for an unknown amount of time. He was woken from his tears and sadness by the sound of the door and voices - the voices of the Fabrays.

Blaine opened the door and went to the top of the stairs, so he could hear by not be seen.

"Where is Blaine?" asked Quinn.

"Upstairs. He isn't feeling well, but he wanted us to still have dinner," said his mother in a polite tone. As if nothing ever happened.

"Poor thing," said Mrs. Fabray. "Quinn, you should go up and practice taking care of your husband. It's your duty as a wife to care for him when he's sick."

"That won't be necessary," said his mother. "He's just sleeping it off now."

They moved to the sitting room and out of Blaine's hearing. Blaine's blood boiled and he began to take the stairs two at a time. They were going to pretend to Quinn and her mother like the wedding was still going to happen in two months. How dare they. They would make Blaine give up himself, just so they could have status.

"And then we went to the market and - oh! Blaine! You're awake!" Mrs. Fabray looked surprised and Quinn perked up. His mother and father exchanged a nervous glance.

"Mrs. Fabray," said Blaine with a nod, walking into the room. "I am so sorry for the intrusion and for my rudeness, but this is something that has needed to be said from the first day we all met. The wedding is not going to happen."

Mrs. Fabray's eyes widened and Quinn's face fell, as suddenly as the happiness at his arrive came. His father turned red and his mother pale.

"Oh Quinn," sighed Blaine, walking over to her and sitting next to her. He covered her hand with his own. "I am so deeply sorry for the pain I will put you through with this. I never meant to…hurt you. But I can not continue to lie to you like this."

"But…why?" asked Quinn. Her beautiful features were already turning red, a sure sign of tears.

"It's simple, really, I'm in love with someone else," he said. "I love you, Quinn, but I could never be in love with you, and I certainly can't marry you."

"Blaine, stop this foolishness," hissed his father.

"We're so sorry - he doesn't mean a word of this," said his mother quickly. "He has it in his head that he - well…"

"Who is it?" asked Quinn, interrupting his mother. "Who are you choosing over me?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt Hummel."

The room was so suddenly so silent a pin could drop and make the noise of a crashing plate.

"What?" hissed Mrs. Fabray. "But - but -"

"Kurt?" asked Quinn, her face contorted in confusion. "But he's…_he's_…" Suddenly, a look of surprised understanding passed over her face. Blaine knew that she was remembering the conversation they had before, as to why he and Kurt seemed so….well, like they were the best of friends. And they were. They were also lovers.

"That means he's a -" Mrs. Fabray's face twisted in disgust.

"Yes, Mrs. Fabray, I prefer the company of men over woman," sighed Blaine. "It is a simple fact of who I am, and contrary to what my family might say, I can not change myself to be other wise."

"Blaine, stop this," said his mother.

"I can't," said Blaine. "If you can't accept that this is who I am, then…I'm sorry."

"I will give you a choice," said his father in a tight voice. "Forget about this foolishness and marry Quinn or -"

"The second option. Always the second option," said Blaine, standing.

His father just sat there, silent, for a long moment. Then -

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my house. I will not have a son with this freakish behavior."

"I -"

"Out. You may pack two bags, but then I want you out and never back."

Blaine blinked at his father, then looked at his mother. Her head was down, not looking at Blaine.

Because no one ever said no to his father.

Blaine spared a look at Quinn, her face still heartbroken, before hurrying out of the room and up the stairs. He quickly threw is clothes and a few belongings he couldn't bare to part with into two bags. He brought them to the front door, slipped on his coat and hat, and left.

It was simple, really. No one came out to the front when they heard him come down the stairs and getting ready to leave. He supposed that "get out" was the only goodbye his father needed, and his mother…

Blaine shut the door behind him. He picked up his bags and quickly made his way toward the Hummel house.

When Blaine arrived on Kurt's doorstep, two bags in hands, he knew what had happened. It had been what Kurt had expected when he told his father and Carole about loving Blaine.

He had been kicked out of his house.

Carole immediately hugged Blaine close when Kurt brought him into the sitting room and he explained what happened - that his family found a photo of him and Kurt, along with letters - and then kicked him out when he refused to go through with his marriage to Quinn.

"I'm so sorry, dear," said Carole.

"You are welcomed here," said Burt. "Of course, we don't have a spare room…you'll have to make due with the sitting room."

"Don't be silly, father, he's staying with me," said Kurt, reaching over for one of Blaine's bags. He was about to walk Blaine up to his room when a noise of disapproval came from his father. "What?"

"I don't approve of you and Blaine sharing a bed," said Burt. "Before any sort of marriage? It's…it's…"

"Something we have been doing for over a year," remarked Kurt dryly. The look of surprise on Burt, Carole and Finn's faces was almost enough to make him laugh. Kurt really didn't know why he said that, however. He never wanted his family to know of his sex life….

"Kurt," said Carole, in a slightly scandalized tone.

"Kurt, this isn't proper…"

"Father, nothing about our relationship is "proper" by the rules of society," said Kurt matter-of-factly. "And while all of us in this room wish that one day, Blaine and I could wed, we all know that it won't actually happen. And so waiting for marriage for us was never really an option."

Kurt's face softened at the look on his father's face.

"Oh, father, just…I remembered what you told me," he said softly. "I know I matter. I waited for someone who would show me how much I matter everyday and with every touch. By all means, I consider Blaine and I to be married. It's just…what it is for us. I'm sorry if I betrayed your trust in any way."

"No, no," said Burt finally. He looked at Blaine, who was staring down at the floor with some embarrassment. "You're right, of course. The traditional way of waiting would never work for you two." He sighed. "It has been a long night for everyone. I think it's time for a rest."

"Thank you, sir," said Blaine, before following Kurt up stairs.

After Blaine and Kurt set his bags near Kurt's wardrobe and changed into bed clothes, they were exhausted. They didn't do anything but crawl into bed, holding each other close.

"Is it selfish of me to like that this happened?" said Kurt after they had been in the dark for a long time. "I like this. Falling asleep together, knowing that when I wake up in the morning neither one of us has to hurry out. That we get to do this again tomorrow? And the next day?"

"When you put it that way," said Blaine. "I'm happy it happened as well."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the top of his head gently, before they once again snuggled closely and fell into a calm sleep.

**TBC**

**A lot of heavy stuff! It was just amazing to write this. I really hope I got the emotions across right. **

**Feedback is welcomed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it, guys! It's been so much fun writing this fanfic for you. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. Your reviews were worth every moment! **

**I'm very proud of this chapter. I like how it ends and I won't be doing an epilogue. The way it ends makes it so you can use your own imagination for how the characters' lives turn out. **

**I hope you enjoy this, the final chapter! :D**

**GLEE**

Two days after the incident, the entire town knew.

The first day began just fine. They woke in each other's arms, with sloppy morning kisses. Kurt and Blaine attended school and no one treated them differently at all. They arrived back at Kurt's house and had a wonderful dinner and evening as a family and then they were able to fall asleep together once again.

The second day, they knew that something wasn't right. As they walked into the courtyard at Dalton, everyone stared outright. The boys they went to school with whispered and pointed. In class, teachers stared just as much as the students. Some teachers even sent angry looks their way.

It was at lunch when they had confirmation that everyone knew.

Nicolas, a short boy with dark hair, approached them with his friend Jeffery. "Is it really true, what everyone is saying?" he asked, eyes wide.

"It depends, Nicolas, what are people saying?" asked Kurt in a diplomatic tone.

"That you both…are together, as a man and woman would be together," said Nicolas.

"That you prefer men to woman," added Jeffery.

Blaine felt like his world was spinning. He looked over at Kurt, who didn't look much better.

"And where did you hear this?" asked Blaine.

"Well, I personally heard it from many people," said Nicolas. "It's been going through the grapevine. But I do believe it all started because Simon Nelson, the boy from choir, heard Mrs. Fabray speaking to her minister at church this morning about it. Apparently, your broke your engagement with Miss Quinn Fabray."

Blaine sighed. It would be Mrs. Fabray that spread this around. He looked at Kurt and shrugged. There was no point in denying it, though it would be best not to flaunt it.

"Yes, Nicolas, it's true. Can you please leave us?"

Nicolas' eyes widened, as did Jeffery's. They walked away, joining a group of other boys.

"It will be all over town within a few days," sighed Kurt, looking as the news that yes, the rumors were true, began to spread around their school quickly.

"I know," sighed Blaine.

"I hope this ends up well."

"As do I."

The next day, Carole, Blaine and Kurt attended the market to look for some things for dinner. Everyone stared at Blaine and Kurt, though they weren't touching. Many people sneered at them. Kurt was sure he heard the occasional whispered insult.

"Everyone knows," Kurt said to Blaine.

"It appears they do," said Blaine. It was odd. He remember how he and Kurt thought that the town knowing about them would be the end of their world. So far, it just felt like a relief. Though he still wouldn't for fear of someone actually hurting him and Kurt, he could reach over and grab Kurt's hand right now. Everyone knew, anyway.

"I'm sorry, boys," sighed Carole. She had noticed the stares as well. She finished up her business in the market and hurried back home.

The next few days were more of the same. Every time they were in public, people stared and whispered. It didn't seem like a bad thing, though. Nothing had happened.

Until it did.

Blaine and Kurt were walking back from the Berry's house later one evening. The sun was setting, making the sky a beautiful red color. Not many people were around, but those who were stared and hurried pass them.

Then they passed by a group of men, sitting in front of a local bar. "Those are the disgusting boys who like other boys," one said. He sounded a bit drunk, though not overly so. Blaine and Kurt unconsciously sped up.

"Hey! Is the heat of a woman not good enough for you?"

The voices were following them.

"Blaine," said Kurt quietly, his fear only matched by Blaine.

"Hey! I asked you disgusting abominations a question!" said another man. It was accompanied by a pressure on Blaine's shoulder, turning him around to face the three men. Blaine stumbled and almost fell, but Kurt reached over to steady him.

"We don't want trouble," said Kurt, looking down, away from their eyes. This was only misconstrued.

"You're looking at me!" said one man. "Lord above, as if your _friend_," the word was used sarcastically, motioning toward Blaine. "Wasn't enough for you."

"No better than whores," said one man. He reached forward, probably to grab or hit them, but he was sluggish from the drinks he'd had. Blaine and Kurt stumbled backwards.

"Kurt!" shouted Blaine, grabbing his hand. "Run." He pulled Kurt after him. For a few minutes, the men followed, but then lost interest. Blaine heard them spit in their direction.

They didn't' stop running until they reached Kurt's house.

They told Kurt's family about what had happened. They looked frightened and angry. Burt wanted to do something - but what could they do? The police that they called could be just like those men, though sober. They would probably hate Kurt and Blaine just as fiercely. They wouldn't do a thing.

"I think it would be better for Finn to be with you boys, whenever you are out and not at school," said Carole nervously.

"I promise to protect you guys," said Finn with a nod.

"Thank you," said Kurt softly. He sighed. "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

Blaine followed Kurt without a word. They readied themselves for bed and hugged each other closely.

Blaine stayed awake for a long time, just thinking. He could tell that Kurt was also awake by his breathing, but they didn't say anything.

They would never be completely safe in this town. Everyone knew. People like the men tonight could get more daring, and with better reflexes. He and Kurt might not be so lucky next time. They could be apart from each other, even.

Blaine almost wished they could go back to when no one knew about them. That was ultimately better than this, living in fear that someone could hurt them.

"Kurt," said Blaine, an idea finally occurring to him. It was drastic and almost hurt to think about, but it was, admittedly, the only thing he had.

"Yes?" came Kurt's response.

"I know what we need to do."

Kurt turned over to face him. "What is it?"

"We need to leave Lima."

Kurt and Blaine spoke into the night. They had to get out of Lima, and while they were at it, out of the state of Ohio. They needed to go far, far away, where no one had ever heard of them.

"We need to go out west," said Kurt quietly. "Everyone talks about how people make new lives for themselves out there. No one would know us…we could start over. We'd have to pretend again, but at least it would be better than this."

"Exactly as I thought."

"But…to leave my family." Kurt sighed.

"It would be hard," agreed Blaine.

"I love them. So much. To leave them…maybe never see them…oh God."

Blaine hugged Kurt closer. "It's a lot to ask, I know. I wouldn't ask it of you unless I thought it was essential."

"I know that," sighed Kurt. "It's our only real option."

They spoke no more of it that night.

The next day is when they brought it up to Kurt's family.

They reacted as Blaine and Kurt expected them to. They were against it. Then Blaine and Kurt explained that they couldn't live in this town, with the stares and glares. With the threat that they could be attacked.

"It's the last thing I want to do," said Kurt. "Leaving you. You're my family and this is my home. But I need to do what is best for Blaine and I. It's what you do when you're married, right? Think of your spouse first?" Kurt gave a meaningful look at his father.

Burt sighed and nodded wearily. "You're right, of course," he said. "Oh, son…" Kurt reached over to his father and hugged him tightly.

"We'll give you boys some money," said Burt. "From the funds that would have gone to your college and future home. Obviously, it will do that, but this time on the other side of the country."

"Of course," said Blaine.

"You can take trains to get there. Where did you expect to go?" asked Carole.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "We figured as far as possible would be good. California."

Finn whistled. It was a long way.

"I think that's wise," said Burt finally.

"We could still see you again one day," said Finn suddenly. "Who's to say we don't join you one day, out in California?" Finn looked at his mother. "I'm almost done with school and after that, what's the use in staying? I could marry Rachel and all of us could just…move west. Her fathers, too."

They all thought about this. "Maybe one day. It would take…planning. Selling our house, moving out there." Carole sighed. "But one day, I think we should."

"I would like that," said Kurt thickly.

"But Kurt and I will leave as soon as possible," said Blaine. "We can't go on like this much longer. I hope you understand…we'll send postcards. Write as much as possible."

"We understand," said Carole.

From then on, things moved quickly. Burt pulled out money for Blaine and Kurt as they packed their belongings. They checked the train schedules and would be leaving in two days. They prepared for this. They didn't return to school. What was the point, really?

Kurt, Blaine and Finn were out getting necessary supplies the day before they were leaving when Blaine spotted Quinn.

She was out with her mother, looking bored. She saw Blaine, too. He made a motion for her to follow him. Quinn said something to her mother and walked to where they were standing in a large alcove, reaching up so her skirt didn't touch the ground.

"Blaine," she said with a small smile. She looked over at Finn, whom she used to be courted with, and Kurt, who her ex-fiancé was in love with. And yet, she didn't look terribly upset.

"Quinn. I just…I'm sorry for everything," said Blaine. "I know it was horrible of me to lie and make you think that I loved you. For that, I will never forgive myself."

"It's perfectly alright, Blaine," said Quinn. At their surprised looks, Quinn laughed. "I admit, at first I was devastated. I don't seem to have very good luck with men." She sighed. "But then, I remembered how you and Kurt were to each other. I knew, after thinking about it for a few days, that you truly love each other." Quinn looked at Kurt with a smile. "Who am I to be in the way of that?"

"Quinn…you're perfect. Just perfect," laughed Blaine. He reached over and hugged her.

"Yes, well," she said, embarrassed. "I do hope we can still be friends."

Blaine's smile faltered. "Oh…" He looked at Kurt for permission and he just sighed and nodded. "Quinn, you can't tell people just yet, but Kurt and I…we're leaving Lima. We can't…we can't stay here. Everyone knows. Everyone stares. We were almost hurt a few days ago. We need to go somewhere where no one knows who we are. We're going west, to California."

"Goodness," said Quinn, her eyes wide.

"I wish I could have had more time with you, before leaving," sighed Blaine. He grabbed Quinn's hand. "You became a friend to me, Quinn."

"And you to me," she said. "But I understand why you must go. Really, I do."

"Our families will join us, one day," said Kurt with a smile. "But we have to go first."

"Yes, yes," said Quinn with a nod. "When are you leaving…?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon."

"And yet, not soon enough," said Blaine.

Quinn began to nod, then she froze. Her eyes were wide. She looked around, at the people passing by the alcove. No one could see them. She turned back and clutched Blaine's hands.

"Take me with you," she whispered fiercely.

"What?" said Blaine in surprised.

"I have to live with stares, too," Quinn said. "Ever since I became pregnant, I get stares. It was worse back then, but it still happens. People still remember what I did. They look down on me. And my mother…she's going insane trying to find me a husband now. No one wants me, though. Because of what I did."

Quinn sniffled. "I want to go somewhere without stares, too, where people don't know my past."

"Oh Quinn…" said Kurt, stepping forward and taking his pocket square out of his jacket, dabbing her eyes.

"Please," she repeated. "I can't take this life anymore."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. It would obviously be risky, but then, Quinn was an adult. She could leave freely, if she chose.

"It might look better for you guys," said Finn slowly. "To have a woman with you. Blaine and her could pretend to be married, or engaged. Kurt, for that matter. Really, it doesn't matter. The other could be her brother. People wouldn't suspect anything."

They let this, surprising good idea from Finn, sink in.

"See, I could be useful," Quinn said smugly.

"I guess…it could work," said Kurt. "But you'd have to write a note to your mother, so it doesn't look like we kidnapped you. They wouldn't stop till they found us if they thought that."

"Of course," said Quinn quickly.

"We can get her tonight," said Blaine. "Her mother goes to a womans' temperance meeting on Wednesdays. There is a later train tonight, that would take us to at least the next state over, instead of the one we were planning on tomorrow. Then from there we can get to California."

"It's settled," said Kurt. "Quinn, pack a few bags, but pack lightly. I have money that can buy you new things, so don't trouble too much. Write the note and wait for us. We'll be there soon after your mother leaves, alright?"

"Thank you," she said, launching herself at Kurt, then at Blaine. "Thank you." After releasing Blaine from the hug, she turned toward Finn awkwardly. Then, she smiled. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, causing Finn to color. Then she hurried out of the alcove, joining her mother.

Burt didn't seem that enthused about the idea that Quinn would be joining them, but Carole understood a bit what she wanted this for. They didn't talk about it much. Burt simply urged them to be careful.

They had decided that their family wouldn't take them to the train station. They would say their goodbyes here, at home. Tom, Hiram and Rachel were there, too. Because it would be too risky, Kurt had written a letter to Mercedes and given it to Carole. She was to give it to her as soon as possible, after they had already gone.

Tom and Hiram wished them luck, and that they would see them again one day. Rachel was weepy and hugging them both. Kurt teared up himself when he hugged Finn. Carole hugged him tightly, as if she didn't want to let go, though she did. Then she did the same for Blaine.

The goodbye with his father was more difficult. Though Kurt kept in mind that they would see each other again, one day, it still hurt. He hugged him tightly.

"You'll do good, son," he said. "And you'll be safe. That's all I can ask for."

"I love you," said Kurt, his eyes much too wet.

"I love you."

Then, Burt turned to Blaine. He put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and brought him closer to him. His tone grew very serious. "You take care of my son, Blaine." The way he said it made Blaine stand up straighter.

"I will protect him with my life, sir," said Blaine.

"Thank you, son."

For Blaine, Burt calling him 'son' was it. He knew that he was a part of this family now, in everyway that mattered.

They left the house and went to Quinn's as quickly as they could manage. Blaine knocked and the door opened very quickly. Quinn was there with two bags, her coat already on and hat perched on her head.

"You're ready, good," said Blaine.

"I was born ready, Blaine," she said.

When they were in route to the train station, they remained mostly silent. They knew that this would be the last time they would ever be in Lima, the town where they had all grown up.

"I'm going to miss Beth," said Quinn suddenly, here eyes teary.

"Beth?"

"My daughter," answered Quinn. "Short for Elisabeth, but I always called her Beth in my head. I gave her to this nice couple…it was for the best. They live close to here. I never got to see her, afterwards, but knowing that she was within a day's journey…had been comforting. It won't be the case now. I'll miss her."

Blaine put an arm around Quinn and Kurt held one of her hands. "She'll always be with you, Quinn. And one day, when we're in California, you'll find a man that will love you, not just as the beautiful girl you are, but for you, Quinn Fabray. He'll give you children, if you really want them, and you'll be able to love them for the rest of your life."

"Thank you," whispered Quinn. "So much."

They arrived at the train station and purchased their tickets to Indiana and boarded quickly. They were in a small compartment together and didn't breathe right until the train was moving, far away from Lima.

"Oh," said Quinn, reaching into her coat pocket and pulled out the ring Blaine had given her. The one that belonged to his great grandmother. "I realized a few days ago that I was still wearing it. It didn't seem right, and I meant to return it to your family…but I suppose I'll return it to you."

"Keep it," said Blaine, pushing it toward her.

"But -"

"It will help with the cover," said Kurt. "Only this time, _I'm _going to be engaged to you." He winked at Blaine and smiled at Quinn. "I hope that's ok with you?"

"Well, sir, you should ask me," giggled Quinn.

Kurt reached over and grabbed her hand. "Quinn, will you marry me? Oh goodness, I never thought I would say that to a woman!" He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm flattered, sir," said Quinn with a smile. "And yes, I will marry you." Quinn turned to Blaine as Kurt kissed her hand. "And you're my brother now, Blaine."

"I wish I had a sister as fair as you," said Blaine, quite serious.

"A pair of charmers," sighed Quinn. She looked out the window at the landscape that quickly passed them by. "What do you hope for when we arrive in California?"

"I hope to finish my education," said Kurt and Blaine agreed. "Then maybe even more. I've always wanted to go to a university. And perhaps teach."

"I think I'll get a job," said Blaine. "I always wanted to entertain people with music. I'm sure that I could get a job in a bar or restaurant, playing piano. I would love that most of all."

"And I would like to spend as much time as I can with this man," said Kurt, a smile directed toward Blaine. "Thought it can never be public, I will take even the private moments and cherish them."

"I wish they could be public," sighed Blaine. "But I know now…that can't happen. One day, I hope they can." Kurt gave him a look. "Not for us," he relented. "But maybe in the future, people like us will be able to express their love for each other in public. Get married, even."

"That would be beautiful," said Quinn. "It could happen, one day," she said.

"We can only hope," said Kurt.

"What about you?" asked Blaine. "What do you wish for, Quinn?"

"I…want a job as well," said Quinn with a blush. "I know it would only be as a nanny, perhaps, but that sounds like a promising position."

"I could see you as a nanny," said Kurt with a smile.

"You can teach them to sing," said Blaine, his mouth twisting into a smile at the memory of Quinn's pleasing voice.

"I'd like that," sighed Quinn with a smile, looking back out at the window.

The three young people sat there, looking out the window, lost in their dreams. The dreams that they never thought they would have in their lives now seemed so close, and they were heading there fast. Quinn could feel the pressure lifting from her shoulders with every mile. Kurt and Blaine held hands on the seat, knowing that for now, they could. In the company of their friends, behind a closed train door with the window covering down, they could love each other.

That was enough.

**Fin**

**The end! I had to have Quinn have a happy ending, too. **

**I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for everyone who ever read or reviewed! **


End file.
